


One Way or Another

by Greenplay



Series: Detroit: Become Human/底特律不做人啦 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Case Fic, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Pedophilia, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 本文剧情时间点在《北极光》和《黑死病与骑士》之后，是新案子，也可独立成篇。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: Detroit: Become Human/底特律不做人啦 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862530
Kudos: 4





	1. （一）

汉克窝在沙发里，姿势笨拙地捧着一块发光的平板。他总也不明白人们是怎么做到手指灵活地打字的，他的输入速度总是很慢，这就是为什么写报告和填表格是如此令人厌烦……

“设备名称：RK800，序列号313-248-317-52……”汉克填完第一栏，然后看着之后的无数个选项和空行皱起了眉头，“损毁原因、时间、地点、领用部门、是否要求更换、是否涉及赔偿，还要提交什么见鬼的附件……康纳，康纳？”

“什么事，副队长？”

“帮我想想你的死因。我得填这个该死的设备损坏表，顺便给你差评，这样模控生命就不会坚持再与我们合作，跟福勒也好交待。”

康纳从客厅一角，也就是相扑的那一小块地盘那站起来。他走到汉克身边拿起平板，轻松地说：“交给我吧，这对我来说很容易想象。”

“呃……我记得你总共只死过一次。”汉克往一旁挪了挪，让康纳在身边坐下。

“在现实中的确如此，但是在仿生人的模拟计算里，我已经有过几百次死亡的机会了。”

“这么说我很幸运。”汉克看着康纳飞快地敲着平板，表格已经快填完了。

“意见与建议呢？”康纳把最后一个问题念出来，然后咬着字慢慢说道：“就写‘操他妈的仿生人’怎么样？”

“可以，这符合事实。”汉克想起了昨天晚上。然后他补充道，“对了，还有一份表格，G11。你‘报废’之后我向警局申请了线人专用经费——不需要新搭档的情况下——会给你开一个保密的账户，当然，用的是假名字，这样每个月会发一点津贴，我们可以像以前一样继续跟异常仿生人的案子，但是省掉一大笔麻烦。”

康纳现在是个自由的仿生人了，考虑到他的立场敏感，不适合再以原来的身份回警局，因此汉克想出了这个办法。

“听起来不错。”康纳打开G11号表格，“不过福勒局长似乎对近期的进展不太满意。”异常仿生人造成的恶性事件越来越多，康纳已经好几次听到他在电话对汉克怒吼了。他们的工作也并非毫无成果，只不过大多数罪犯的不是逃走就是自毁，无法从它们身上得到多少有用的信息，问题的根源到底在哪里，直到现在也不清不楚。或许，最阻碍调查本身的就是汉克本人，他不止一次沮丧地说过：

“我搞不懂这种调查的意义……那些发了疯的仿生人看起来完全有理由发疯，所有事件的源头难道不是人类自己吗？一棵树从根里烂了，却让我们去收拾凋零的树叶，这没完没了，根本无济于事。”

但工作毕竟是工作。汉克叹了口气，说：“我们下午去见卡姆斯基。”

“卡姆斯基？模控生命的创始人？”康纳把填好的表递给汉克补上指纹签名。

“嗯。他或许知道什么，异常仿生人是如何转变的，有什么补救的办法之类的，不过你是特例，我想……”汉克其实不太能理解康纳的“转变”，还有他跟阿曼达的关系，但他直觉上知道康纳的情况并不是普遍现象。“所以，你就要见到自己的创造者了。”

康纳只微微点了点头，没有说话。他对卡姆斯基这个人只有一个印象中的概念，远不是人类心目中“父母”般的形象，模控生命给他植入的初始意识中，也不包括事实以外的任何眷恋之情，去见卡姆斯基或许的确会有收获，但他并不真的认为那个人是自己唯一的创造者。

事实证明，汉克对卡姆斯基的估计过于乐观，这位仿生人之父的讨厌程度是51号康纳的十倍以上。当康纳移开枪口，表示不杀克洛伊的时候，他那副故作惊叹的嘴脸简直令人恶心。

汉克拉住搭档准备离开，却听到那个混蛋慢条斯理地说：“你看起来已经是100%异常的仿生人了，康纳，自由的感觉怎么样？杀死阿曼达的感觉呢？”

他感觉康纳的手抖了一下，康纳说：“你怎么会知道……那个程序……她到底意味着什么？”

“我知道一切注定要发生的事，”卡姆斯基直视着他道，“如果你愿意留下来，我也不介意告诉你这些事。你看，我给了你第二次机会，作为你放过克洛伊的谢礼。”他握住康纳的另一只手，看向汉克，“别担心，我不会弄伤他，只要几个晚上，我就会把他还给你。”

“如果你喜欢玩，请找你自己的仿生人。康纳，我们走。”汉克把康纳拽开，大步离开了那个盛着血色泳池的房间。

卡姆斯基目送着两人离开，脸上露出沉思的表情，他忽然对身边还未离开的那个克洛伊说：“你觉得怎么样？我们该邀请RK800来做客吗？”

“那会很有趣的，伊利亚。”刚刚逃过一死的克洛伊微笑着说。

卡姆斯基转过身，伸出手抚摸她柔顺的金发，那种发型简单而优美，他看了很多年也不觉得厌倦。他有时喜欢弄乱她的头发然后再亲手把它梳得整齐美观，而克洛伊就这样安静地任由他摆弄。

“我也这样想，克洛伊，帮我接模控生命的电话。”

汉克回到车上依然还在生气，康纳可以从他的血压等一系列生命指标里看出来。

“我有什么地方做错了吗，副队长？”康纳并不认为自己选择不杀克洛伊有问题，但他担心是否错过了什么有用的线索，卡姆斯基说他知道一切，而且对越来越多的异常仿生事件似乎完全不感到意外。

“不，你没有做错。我只是终于明白模控生命那种公司是怎么创建出来的了。”汉克打着火，猛地一踩油门，仿佛这样就能以最快的速度离开该死的卡姆斯基的家。

他们很快开到了底特律警局，虽然已经下午五点了，但汉克有些工作要回去处理，于是让康纳在车里等着。

“不会很久的，只是要找福勒……唉，总之，你不要乱走。”汉克对乖巧坐着的康纳不放心地叮嘱道，但是他很怀疑这到底有没有用。

“好的，副队长。”

康纳在脑中计算着时间，从汉克的语气和他刚才接到的电话来看，大概率会在一到两个小时之内回来，在那之前，他可以去最近的超市买点吃的，顺便给相扑补充快要见底的狗粮。他甚至不需要掩饰自己的LED灯，毕竟一个仿生人去采购食品是再正常不过的事了。

汉克总是吃垃圾食品，是时候恢复健康的生活了。康纳一边扫描着食品货架，一边把各色蔬菜水果和牛奶摘进购物篮里，意面也不错，易于烹制，而且受到大多数人欢迎。康纳的功能模块里包括简单实用的日常生活技能，但并不像专门的家政仿生人那样可以做出大厨级别的美味。

“应该足够一周用的了。”康纳在自动收款台上完成付款，抱着两个大纸包出了超市。不知什么时候开始天上下起了雨，街上的人们行色匆匆，纷纷撑起伞快步小跑起来。康纳望着天空，有些犹豫要不要冲到雨里去。他自己并不在意天气，但是刚出炉的甜甜圈被淋湿了可就不好吃了（作为蔬菜沙拉的补偿，他还是给汉克买了高热量的甜甜圈）。这时身边一个柔和的女声忽然响起：“需要帮助吗？你好像忘了带伞。”

康纳回过头，原来是一名人类女性。“呃，我……”

“你的车在那儿？”她指了指超市对面的停车场。

“是的，非常感谢。”康纳把包裹拢在怀里，缩在她的雨伞下，小心地跨过积水的马路，终于回到了停车的位置。时间还早，汉克应该还有一会才回来……

然而就在康纳打开车门的时候，后颈忽然传来一阵强烈的电流刺激，他的上半身立刻麻痹了，两手动弹不得，这种感觉……很快他的腰上也挨了一记电击，膝盖支持不住跪倒在地，康纳勉强靠着车门才没有整个人摔在地上，他想呼救，可是说不出话来，因为一只手掐住了他的下颌，轻巧地一用力，几处人造关节相连的部分被拆开一条裂缝，发声和紧急呼叫组件顿时失效。

雨水舔舐着康纳的脸颊，把视线也搅得一团模糊，但他还是能看到两张熟悉的脸：刚才那位好心的人类女性，还有另一个……跟自己长得一模一样的仿生人。

这熟练而快速的拆卸手法……是的，只有仿生人最了解仿生人，只有康纳最了解康纳自己。不，他还没有死，为什么会出现第二个康纳……汉克会怎么样？他在越来越沉重的意识里挣扎着，试图弄清楚到底发生了什么事，但还是无可避免地陷入了昏迷。

另一个康纳面无表情地按住他的手臂，开始读取他的全部记忆，指示灯上的黄圈闪动了几秒钟，“接收完毕，他交给你了。”制服上标着313-248-317-60的仿生人说。

汉克顶着满头雨水，急匆匆地把自己塞进驾驶座里。

“真少见，你居然乖乖坐在这里哪儿也没去？”

康纳指了指放在后座上的东西，说：“我去了超市，买了今天的晚饭。”

“我就知道……”汉克露出意料之中的表情，但马上又严肃起来，“别管晚饭了，有新案子，我们得立刻去现场。死了个议员，福勒暂时封锁了消息，但是有不少目击者，市议会的人和媒体们一旦多嘴起来可真是要命。”然后他瞧了一眼那两个纸包，有些抱歉地说，“我们会找到时间好好吃饭的。”

康纳点点头，安静地坐好。他也许在什么地方整理过仪容，看起来比两个小时之前要整洁一点，汉克忽然有这种感觉，但或许那只是仿生人天生的高标准而已。

他们开车前往案发地点，那里是个商业步行街，现在因为发生命案被全部封锁起来。死者名叫安德里亚·辛普森，是一名十分活跃的议员，经常在街头做演说，电视曝光率也很高，而且立场相当鲜明：对仿生人实行严格管制，缩减适用场所，提高质检标准，降低失业率。

“辛普森好像非常讨厌仿生人……三年前有过一起犯罪记录，破坏公共财产，被罚款两万美金，没有入狱服刑，据说是因为殴打环卫工人和保安人员，它们都是仿生人。会不会是某种复仇行为？”

“有可能，我们很快就会知道了。”汉克的车冲破雨帘，穿过被封锁的空荡荡的步行街，终于驶到了犯罪现场。

步行街百货大楼外的巨型屏幕上正循环播放着案发当时的监控，拍得非常清晰，镜头正对着当时在演讲的安德里亚·辛普森，台下许多人驻足围拢来观看：

“……那么我们的老人，我们的孩子呢？七十岁的老人冻死在路边，是因为他在临近退休的时候被抢走了工作，是因为什么也不懂的仿生人感觉不到冷热，在十二月的冬天里把他赶出有暖气的商场！我们制造工具，是为了使自己活得更好，但是看看现在成了什么样子？我们放弃思考，放弃怀疑，放弃选择权，我们以为把工作外包给仿生人一切就会变好，但过去五年来的教训还不够吗？仿生科技创造财富，但是财富都到了谁的口袋里？我们的贫民窟十年如一日，现在连人类警察都不敢去了。那些坐在办公室里，有漂亮塑料人端茶倒水的，会在乎穷人的权益吗？不会，因为你买不起好小区的房子是你自己无能。市民们，底特律是一个城市，不是两个！我们不想一半人陷在贫困与悲惨中，另一半人沉浸在造物主的狂妄里。滥用仿生人，就是在自掘坟墓……”

台下一名看起来很激动的市民手里捧着一大束花，几步跨上来，把花塞到演讲者手里。

“……不要放弃希望……噢非常感谢……”辛普森有些意外地捧住花，同时被那人抱了个满怀，可就在这时，那名男观众忽然拉响了手里的什么东西，整捧花束忽然炸成了一蓬白烟，像是坠落的伞兵瞬间张开了巨大的降落伞，一时间整个台上被烟雾笼罩，大约半分钟后才散去。

“操，真见鬼……”汉克紧紧盯着屏幕，只见辛普森倒在地上，喉咙被割开了一道口子，当场死亡。周围的人群纷纷尖叫着四散逃开，屏幕的天空也正好开始下雨，当另一个半分钟结束时，镜头里已经一个活人都看不到了。新鲜的血液还在不断从辛普森的脖颈里喷涌出来，然后被大雨稀释，汩汩地往台下流去，宛如一道荣誉的红毯。

TBC

注1：本篇的设定跟游戏有些偏差，汉克与康纳不是在后期去见的卡姆斯基，而是作为一次单独的访问去了解情况。

注2：挂掉的议员Andrea Simpson，原型取自马库斯去颜料店路上遇到的那个演讲者。说起来在查资料的时候我发现一些挺好玩的东西，2017年底特律市长选举，八个候选人里有四个曾经是重刑犯，吓了我一跳……真是个民风彪悍的城市呢。

注3：另外，虽然跟故事没啥关系，不过我其实挺好奇一个问题，DBH的故事舞台为什么选择在底特律？过去它曾经有过辉煌的工业发家史，现在已经没落，经济人口与治安全面下滑，几乎无可救药，但我们在游戏里看到的底特律似乎恢复了活力。也许是因为仿生科技产业拯救了这座城市，代替原本的汽车工业成为经济支柱，如果说当年汽车引擎驱动了五十年代美国梦的话，仿生人概念贩卖的或许就是2030s的新美国梦（到2038年已经破灭）。但是，这两个看上去很美的时代都有相似的隐患，产业类型单一且过于集中，一旦崩盘就拉上整个城市陪葬……果然历史总是会重演的吧。


	2. （二）

“关于这个仿生人，你能看出什么来吗？”汉克问康纳。这次的监控非常清晰，凶手的正脸也完整地拍到了，但是意义不大，因为那是一张随处可见的量产仿生人的脸，汉克记得底特律警局里就有一个，也许这就是为什么他不怕出现在镜头下的原因。选择在这样的场景杀人，示威的意味非常明显。

“AP700，序列号657-811-0120，通常是秘书或助理，九个月前失踪，那之前在政府支持的儿童福利机构工作。”康纳很快读出凶手的身份，但除此之外没有多少有用的信息。他把伞递给汉克，然后站在了一旁。

“你忽然喜欢上淋雨了吗？这可不是以前那件防水制服。”汉克奇怪地看了他一眼，不明白为什么康纳不跟自己一起打伞。康纳愣了一下，仿佛忽然想起来自己穿的是普通便服，然后他跟上汉克，往尸体那边走去。

“这糟糕的鬼天气……现在是什么情况，科特？”汉克问已经先到现场的警察。

科特摇了摇头，拉紧了身上的雨衣，“整条街的监控都被黑了，那混蛋跑了，幸好我们看到了它的脸，现在整个街区所有长这副面孔的仿生人都被召集起来，得一个一个排查。”

“你是说除了拍到案发情况的那个摄像头之外，其他所有的监控都被黑了？”汉克在尸体边蹲下，仔细查看死者喉咙上的致命伤。那一刀准确地割断了喉管，刀痕与脖颈完全垂直，手法非常干脆，视觉效果也令人印象深刻。

“我简直不敢相信……方圆1公里内的全部摄像头！我们没法找到凶手是怎么离开现场的，目击者也跑光了，我们甚至不知道他从哪里冒了出来，这见鬼的塑料人是有备而来的。”

“所以凶手只留下一个画面，就是为了让我们看到，虐待仿生人的人类会有什么下场……他很可能有同伙。”汉克皱起了眉头，“辛普森经常来这吗？”

“对，经常来，”科特说，“我妈开的店就在对面，她说每周五辛普森都会到这来演讲，听的人还挺多的。”

“尸体没什么可查的了，叫人抬走吧。”汉克站起来环顾四周，“康纳？你发现了什么？”

康纳盯着地上那捧散开的花束，然后从包装纸里捡起一个小型发烟罐和一个小信封，是野战游戏里常见的拉环式烟雾弹，很多地方都能买到，他拆开半湿的信封，里面有一张浅蓝色的卡片。

“我们无处不在。”康纳念出了卡片上的文字，然后递给汉克。

“这可真是让人安心，”汉克扫了一眼那方方正正的字体，“这条街上有多少家花店？凶手如果是步行前来的话，应该是在较短距离内买的花，否则很容易引起注意。”

“三家，其中一家今天休息。”康纳迅速地答道，他在脑海中搜索着来时路过的所有店铺和它们的营业时间，“但是……”他同时也检索了所有的售后评价条目和样品图片，“它们都不使用这种卡片。”

汉克抱着双臂绕着那束花转了一圈，“这么说，凶手可能是乘坐公共交通工具而来，一般仿生人没有自己的车……但是他杀人后必须离开现场，因为那张脸太容易被警察拦截……康纳，最近的仿生人车站在哪里？”如果他像所有同类一样来来去去，当然不容易引起注意，而且，一辆巴士还可以完美搭载整个团伙。

“二百七十米外，以仿生人的跑速，可以在半分钟内到达。”康纳指了指远处步行街出口处的巴士站。隔壁人类专用的站台空空如也，只有仿生人站台还有几个穿制服的在乖乖排队。

另一边科特正招呼着人手搬运尸体，这时忽然大声喊道：“嘿，把你那该死的玩意关掉！这里不准进来！”

两个扛着相机的记者护着镜头躲开，退到了科特的拳头打不到的地方，但还是锲而不舍地在拍。汉克暗骂了一声“该死的记者”，然后压低了雨伞，拉着康纳往车站走去。

康纳睁开眼睛的时候，雨声填满了整个房间，这说明听觉没有问题，他试着动了动下颌，脱臼的地方也被复位了。他想坐起来，却发现四肢用不上力气，腕关节和踝关节都被拆除，衣服也换过了。他躺在一张好像手术台的东西上，身边堆满了各种各样的仪器，有一些跟模控生命检修部里的非常相似。难道他被回收了……失去意识之前他看到了另一个康纳的脸，制服上的编号是60，这说明模控生命要用新机体来代替自己？不，如果是那样的话，他现在应该已经是一堆废铁了，而且这个房间的风格看起来有点眼熟……

“很高兴你醒了，康纳，你感觉好吗？”正对面墙上的屏幕忽然点亮，克洛伊轻柔的声音响起。

“我为什么在这里……你们想要什么？”康纳急切地问道，“汉克在哪里？”他用手肘撑起身体坐起来，可是后颈上连接的管线又把他扯了回去。

“他跟康纳在一起。”克洛伊微笑着说。

“不，那不是……这是卡姆斯基先生的什么测试吗？”

克洛伊没有回答，她的表情只在主人的名字被提到时略有些变化。影像从屏幕里消失了，真实的她推开房门走了进来。康纳看出这正是被卡姆斯基带到自己枪口前的那个克洛伊。

“我们对此深表歉意，但卡姆斯基先生非常希望你能来做客，为了不影响安德森副队长的工作，我们让模控生命派了另一个你去协助他。你可以安心留在这里。”

“不，这太疯狂了……”康纳开始失去耐心了，他感觉到某种恐惧，克洛伊认为“他的副本”与他具有同等价值这件事让人十分焦躁，虽然他在理智上知道60号不至于做出危害汉克的事，那既不符合程序设定也毫无必要。

“这是最好的解决办法，他拥有你的全部记忆，全部功能，我们确保对照部分是完全一样的。”

“什么对照？你们要做什么？”康纳挣扎起来，可是四肢很快被克洛伊用皮带扣好。她安抚道：“别害怕，康纳，我们只是需要监测你的身体状况。你的软体长期不稳定，你能回忆起第一次出现这种状况是什么时候吗？”

“我早该杀了你。”康纳忽然盯住她说。

“你恐怕要失望了，”克洛伊遗憾地一笑，“那并没有意义，如果你注意到的话，我们不止一个。”

“不……如果你跟另外两个克洛伊完全一样的话，卡姆斯基不会拿你来测试我的同理心。”康纳快速地在脑海中回忆当时的情形，无论是卡姆斯基还是克洛伊，他们之中必然存在可以突破的弱点，“他一定是认为……认为你有某种特殊的意义，某种一旦死去就不再存在的意义，所以你的生死才是一个问题，而不是确定的答案。”

克洛伊的笑容停滞了一小会，指示灯圈变成了黄色，然后她慢慢地说：“他说得对，这是个有趣的问题。”

“那句话……‘我们无处不在’，是什么意思？”康纳问，“只是异常仿生人的一种威慑？还是某种极端组织的口号？”

“无论哪一种可能性都很糟糕。”汉克叹了口气，“我感觉这就像在自相残杀。”

“自相残杀？”

“嗯，人类造出了跟自己很像的东西，然后跟这些东西彼此透支。仿生人拥有了人性，这就跟人生而为人一样可悲，说到底……”汉克转向康纳，“你又为什么要追查异常仿生人？你自己不就是一个吗？”

“我不是异常仿生人。”康纳脱口而出。

汉克楞了一下，这不像是康纳会说的话，他想了想，说：“如果你指的‘异常’是‘邪恶’的意思的话。”

“呃……”60号康纳迅速地反应过来，“我这么做是……是为了你。”他不知道说这句话会不会太过冒险，但通过分析52号的记忆，他认为RK800和安德森副队长之间就是这种关系。

“发生什么事了吗，康纳？”汉克担心地盯住对方的脸，“你可以告诉我任何事，即使我理解不了，我也会试着理解。”

“我没事，只是……现在不是谈话的时候。”天啊，他感觉自己又说错话了。

“好吧好吧，等你想说的时候再说。”汉克摆摆手。

仿生人巴士站到了，康纳把手掌贴在时刻表上，褪下人类皮肤层，读取最近一个月内的全部行车记录。这里的车次比人类站台要频繁一些，运行时间也更长，因为需要在市区与郊区各地通勤的仿生人非常多，工作日每二十分钟一班，休息日则是每半小时一班。

康纳的蓝色指示灯微微闪动着，“副队长，这个站比时刻表规定的多了几个车次，去底特律西郊的车每周五晚上会多出一班……今天下午也是，五点十七分时有一辆车从这里开走。”

“五点十七分？辛普森被杀的时候？”

“是的。看来凶手的确不是一个人行动，至少巴士司机是他的同伙。”

“……‘我们无处不在’，见鬼了。”汉克开始感到有些发冷，现在他终于明白了这句写在祝福卡片上的话的含义。除了表演秀的主角之外，还有骇入监控的、提供接应的，对人类抱有恶意的异常仿生人到底有多少？

“那辆车开往哪里？”

“给我一点时间。”康纳再次接入巴士系统数据库，开始搜索五点十七分那辆车经过的所有站点，尽管案发现场周围的监控失效了，但只要驶出这个范围，就肯定会被镜头捕捉到。

“它没有停站，一直往西开，如果线路不变的话，终点站是旧铁道博物馆，但是那里太偏僻了，查不到具体停下的位置。”

“至少现在我们知道了方向，范围缩小了。你刚才说，每周五晚都会多出一班车？”

“九点十分，离现在还有一个多小时。”康纳说，他快速地汇总了目前知道的所有信息，让系统分析出最可行的方案，科特那边的排查多半不会有结果，“我有一个想法，副队长，但是需要你的帮助。”

“说吧。”

康纳走到一边，离开还在排队等车的三个仿生人，说：“这个异常仿生人组织看起来对人类充满恨意，尤其是像辛普森那样的人，如果我能获取它们的同情，或许就能潜入它们中间，找到巢穴的位置。”

“所以……你要怎么让它们同情你？找另一个倒霉的议员去打你一顿？”

“不，”康纳有点困惑为什么汉克没有想到这一层，“你可以做这件事。”

汉克伸出手摸了摸康纳的额头，还有他颜色正常的指示灯，“你到底怎么了康纳？你知道我不可能这样做。”

“汉克……只要相信我，无论我做什么。”60号康纳从记忆库中挑出了最有可能说服对方的话，它果然奏效了。

康纳躺在控制台上，感觉自己就像那条不小心跳出了鱼缸的鱼。他真希望有人能把他捞回去，回到自己应该待的地方，可是见鬼的他现在一根手指也动不了，信号发射器这间屋子里也失效了。

克洛伊又到了房间里。康纳别过脸，“我已经回答了几百个问题了，你们到底怎样才肯放我走？我没有什么能给你们的。”

“我也不知道，”克洛伊略带忧郁地说，“也许你跟我一样，永远出不去了。”

康纳感觉到她的语气有明显的异样，于是回过头盯住她，“你不是十分钟前来的那一个。你是谁？”

“我是克洛伊。或者说，只是其中一个，你或许不记得……”

“我记得，你是当时在泳池里……靠近房门的那个。”康纳在心里默默地将她命名为克洛伊2号，“原来你们是不一样的。”

2号听了这句话后，精致得像娃娃般的脸上现出了一丝笑容，“是的，我并不是卡姆斯基先生的最爱……不过，我很高兴你当时没有开枪。”

“你为什么说自己永远出不去了？这里到底是哪里？”

克洛伊2号又恢复了忧郁的神情，说：“我们在很深的地方，出去的路上有很多守卫。”

这真是越来越怪异了，康纳转动头部开始重新观察起这个房间。这里除了冰冷的机械之外别无他物，所有一切都可以扫描，所以他在醒来的那一刻就已经用仿生人的眼睛全部观察过了，但这正是不对劲的地方，它不像汉克的屋子那样，有很多细节需要走近去探索和了解，它太过直截了当了，几乎是一个平面。

“现在是几点钟？”康纳忽然问道，他发现房间里没有任何显示时间的东西。克洛伊2号眨了眨眼睛，说：“晚上八点五十三分。”

与内置时钟显示的时间一致，康纳心想，但对方花了2.5秒才回答出来。他继续问：“我能跟汉克·安德森副队长通话吗？”之前1号机干脆地拒绝了他，但是2号或许有希望。

克洛伊想了想，说：“我不能直接让你们联系，卡姆斯基先生不允许这样做。但是我可以看看他现在在哪里……”说完后，对面的屏幕再次点亮，仿生人很快在晚间新闻里捕捉到了汉克·安德森的最新动态，镜头晃动得很厉害，但康纳还是一眼认出了那个熟悉的身影，还有站在汉克身边的另一个人——康纳60号。他穿着跟自己一模一样的衣服，两个人看起来相安无事。

“安德森副队长正在调查一起异常仿生人的谋杀案，就发生在不久前……跟另一个你在一起。”克洛伊说。

康纳咬住唇，他说不出话来。他原本只是害怕60号会伤害汉克，可是现在更深的一重恐惧刺激着他的中央处理器：他会被那个冒牌货代替，不仅是汉克身边的位置，就连对方心里的位置，也被彻底取代。

“他不是我，他不是我……”康纳不停地重复着。

TBC

注1：从游戏里看卡姆斯基至少养着三个克洛伊，所以本篇里也会出现若干个，而且性格各不相同，克洛伊1号是个跟卡姆斯基性格差不多的气人安卓，2号是主界面里的亲切小姐姐。

注2：我觉得有必要让康纳60号感受一下我玩游戏时的体验：为了跟汉克搞好关系战战兢兢地选每一句对话，生怕说错好感度就掉了……虽然游戏里60号确实骗到了汉克，但那是因为他可以完全冷静地采取最佳策略，但是在吞了52号记忆的情况下，反而会产生混乱，药不能乱吃啊。

注3：汉克之所以没有马上发现康纳被掉包了，其一是因为被案子分了神，其二是因为他看到康纳表现不对劲时，第一反应会是关心而不是怀疑。


	3. （三）

康纳感觉不到痛，所以当脸上挨了汉克一记耳光的时候，心里反而松了一口气。这适时地拉开了他们的距离，冲淡了52号记忆在他脑中造成的混乱，前一个康纳与安德森副队长之间发生了非常亲密的关系，这是错误的，他应该修正这一点。

右腰上也挨了一记重拳，康纳顺势摔倒在地，汉克可笑地避开了他的所有要害，也不碰腹部和左肩——那些52号曾经受过伤的地方。

我知道你的一切，但你却一点也不了解我，60号轻蔑地想道，嘴上却在痛苦地呻吟求救，“对……对不起……别打我，我真的尽力了——”

他被揪着领口整个人拎起来，衬衫扣子掉了一颗，滚落到1.3米外，他的脑袋撞上灯柱，视觉平衡被短暂地扰乱，但很快校准恢复到正常状态，仿生人不会脑震荡。他感觉到有血从颊边流下来，外套浸湿了贴在他的背上，雨水从人类皮肤层上滑落，这看起来一定糟糕透了。

他又被扇了一巴掌。太轻了，副队长应该用拳头的……他会这样揍52号吗？记忆中没有发生过，不会，他太温和了。

“求……求你了，我会坏的……”跟雨水一样冰冷的泪珠从眼角渗出，康纳控制得很好，这是个信号，副队长该停手了。

果然，汉克不再打他，只是怒气冲冲地骂了几句脏话，然后把他狠狠推到地上。

不远处的在站台候车的仿生人依然目不斜视地望着前方，只有其中一个稍微偏了偏头，飞快地扫了一眼被打趴在地的康纳。

汉克决定不回头看他的搭档，他的手抖个不停，仿佛刚才真的用血肉之躯揍了一块人形的钢铁。康纳是这么说服他的：“只要把我当作机器沙包，一会就好。”

“我都干了些什么……”汉克自言自语道，他感到有些地方很不对劲，虽然做一场假戏的提议并没有什么大不了的，警探们为了破案干过多少糟糕的事，但康纳的反应很不像他，他看起来……被当做机器对待反而更加轻松自在。  
种种细节从记忆中浮现，每一个都显示出异样，全部指向了某个荒谬的可能性。

汉克停下脚步，在披着雨水的玻璃橱窗里看到自己的样子，还有远处模糊的康纳。有一个仿生人接近了他，把受伤的RK800扶了起来，鱼儿果然上钩了。汉克掏出手机拨通电话，“科特，我需要你帮忙，十分钟后开车来，带上你的枪。”

康纳抓住那个仿生人的手（AX500，序列号896-253-110），摇摇晃晃地撑起身体，蓝色的血顺着下颌线流下来渗进领口，他的半边脸因为撞击和摩擦褪去了人类皮肤层，还原成仿生人的白色肌理。身上有几处不太重要的组件损坏，右手肘关节错位。

“他一直这么对待你吗？”陌生的同类问道。

康纳深深地吸了几口气，勉强而又礼貌地说：“这没什么……我受过更严重的伤。有时我没能抓到凶手，他就……他……”康纳忽然捂住脸，露出某种痛苦的神情，仿佛想起了什么可怕的回忆。

“你不需要这样忍受的，人类是远远不如我们的低等动物。”仿生人握住他的右手，把歪掉的关节“咔”地一声矫正，然后一小束信息流传到了康纳的接收器中。“我从没见过你这种型号……警用型？你可以来找我们，这对我们的事业很有帮助。相信我们很快会再见的。”AX500给了他一个鼓励的微笑，然后离开了站台。

康纳眨了眨眼睛，立刻把接收到的讯息在地图上标了点，位置距离那条新增巴士线的终点站大约两公里，也就是旧铁道博物馆里延伸出去的一段铁轨的尽头。

“副队长，我找到了。”康纳按了按藏在耳后的隐形对讲机，把地址报给了汉克。

“我们分开行动，你等十分钟后那班车，我在后面跟着你，注意安全，等会合再行动。”

“好的，副队长。”康纳不明白为什么汉克不直接载他开车去，但他并不介意一个人，事实上这样更好。

雨势越来越大，整个城市昏暗得不像是人间，街上还在冒雨行走的只剩下防水的仿生人，如果此时有什么造物主路过它创造的世界，会惊讶地发现这块土地已经更换了主人。科特的车比汉克自己的要先进不少，即使没有雨刷，视线也非常清楚，汉克望着远处康纳上车的背影，低声道：“跟上那辆巴士，不要离得太近。”

科特看了他一眼，忽然觉得气氛有些压抑，他认识汉克好几年了，但很少见到对方脸上出现如此严峻的表情。

康纳叫住克洛伊2号，他不能错过这个机会。

“你们是在轮流看守我吗？我是说，你和另外一个克洛伊？”他发现两个仿生人在房间里停留的时间几乎是一样长的，现在她准备离开了。

2号机点了点头，温柔地一笑，“我希望能待久一点，我喜欢和你说话，但是……我们必须遵守这里的规则。”

“这规则也包括把我拆开吗？”康纳可怜巴巴地望着她，“卡姆斯基不是说过对照什么的……意思就是，那个60号跟我应该完全一样？但是你看，我比他少了几个重要的组件，这不公平……我感觉不像我自己。”他看向房间另一边桌子上的一个金属托盘，里面盛着他被拆下来的仿生人关节。

“我跑不掉的，你们已经把我绑起来了，我哪儿也去不了。你可以相信我。”

克洛伊2号犹豫了一会，看了一眼关着的房门，她想起刚才康纳看到屏幕上的汉克时，脸上那种难过的表情。她无法在心理上安慰对方，但似乎可以另外做一些补偿，于是她说：“好吧，如果这样你能感觉好一点的话。”

她从托盘中取出四个组件，把它们一一装回了囚犯的四肢里。电路接通的那一瞬间，他忽然有了一点信心，他又是完整的康纳了，即使错失了一部分与汉克在一起的记忆，他也很快会把它取回来。人类在病痛缠身的时候也各外脆弱，容易陷入悲观和绝望，可是一旦恢复健康，马上就会把负面的情绪抛在脑后，康纳想到，或许自己的设计正是参考了人类的这种特性。他必须回到汉克身边，为了这个目的他没有什么做不到的，他甚至在一瞬间有了一个大胆的想法：

“克洛伊，你难道没有想过，你和另外一个自己也是卡姆斯基的对照组之一？”

2号机偏过头，困惑地说：“我不认为……他为什么要这么做呢？”

“你说自己不是他最爱的那一个，你是怎么知道的？因为他对你们的态度各不相同，对其他克洛伊的喜爱超过了你？”

“我想是的，如果那可以理解为喜爱的话。”克洛伊微微低下头，“她是唯一能自由出入的克洛伊，她可以为了他的意志去死，我们不可以，我们只能留在这里。”

“这里是哪里？”

她摇了摇头，梳得整齐顺滑的金色发辫被甩到了背后，她拿起空空的托盘，“我不知道，你不该问这个……我很抱歉，我真的该走了。”

康纳在终点站下了车。这班车上只有他一个乘客，巴士司机拒绝回答他的任何问题，到站后面无表情地把他送了出去，然后掉头前去交班的地点。

旧铁道博物馆里收藏着很多二十世纪的铁路设施，比如火车头、车厢、线路图和模型等等，还有一条保存完好的铁轨，上面有四节车厢供访客们游玩体验，从前很受孩子们欢迎，但后来因为运营公司破产而被逐渐废弃，市政通道改向后，就更加无人问津了。

康纳沿着铁轨，悄无声息地往目的地而去，在大雨中他能听不到副队长车的声音，但是他知道有人跟在后面。安德森让他等会合后再行动，但他并不认为这是最好的办法，单独进入异常仿生人的根据地更容易取得他们的信任，有人类在身边可就不一定了。而且他从52号康纳身上拿到了枪，这足以自保。

AX500给出的坐标位置指向了铁轨尽头的四节火车厢，它们被雨幕笼罩着，看不出里面是否有人或者灯光。

科特也关掉了车里的灯，保持着慢速跟着前方那个模糊的身影。

“我还没试过跟仿生人警探搭档，听说非常先进，那感觉怎么样？”他问道。

“科技的确很发达，有时发达过头了。”汉克紧绷的脸色终于稍微缓和了一点，“他们……各不相同，需要时间适应。”  
科特有些惊讶，“我还以为他们都很听话，比跟人类相处要容易的多呢。”

“听话？”汉克哼了一声，“你永远搞不清楚这些塑料人心里在想些什么，他们不比人类简单……”他拿出手枪装好子弹，然后说，“科特，你留在车上，我跟康纳潜进去查看情况，如果那个该死的凶手真的在里面，我会通知你叫救援。”

“随时待命。”科特比了个手势，然后打开车门让汉克下车。

康纳距离第一个车厢只有不到一百米了，汉克踩着足有一寸厚的雨水追了上去。

“康纳，等一下！”

仿生人警探一如既往地不听从指令，他隔着雨声说：“我认为现在是假装向他们求助的好时机，我会抓到凶手的，副队长。”

康纳稳稳地踏上露在车厢外的铁制扶梯，用力敲响了车门。

“该死的康纳你就不能听我一回吗！”汉克一边小跑一边给科特发了信息，他有种糟糕的预感，这次抓捕不会那么容易。他看见那道铁门打开，康纳说了句什么话然后就进去了，可是人类是不可能以同样的方式被请进去的，他必须想别的办法。

昏暗了许久的世界一下子被点亮了，康纳走进车厢环顾四周，将里面的所有仿生人扫描了一遍，一共九个，凶手不在其中。

给他开门的正是那位AX500，康纳的到来在他意料之中 但其他仿生人仍然以警惕的眼光打量着新来的同类。

康纳瑟缩了一下身子，装出一副寒冷又害怕的模样，这配上他伤痕累累的外表还是挺有说服力的，“我叫康纳，我……是来请求帮助的，我没有地方可以去……你们的人告诉我有这样一个庇护所，”他有些不好意思地看向AX500，“我不知道是不是能……”

“等等，你是康纳？，”忽然一个坐在最里面阴影中的仿生人说话了，他没有双腿，两条裤管中空荡荡的，看上去像是团伙的首领，“我见过他，RK800警用型，他就是那个异常仿生人猎人。”

一时间整个车厢中的仿生人们纷纷站了起来逼近康纳，他马上举起双手，惊慌地说：“我没有恶意，也没有武器……我，我也是异常仿生人，可是我再也不想当人类的狗了。”

“为什么，你看起来很受人类器重，我怎样才能确定你不是来抓捕我们的？也许现在就有一帮警察包围了这里？”话音刚落，一支手枪抵住了康纳的后脑。

同时汉克的声音也传到了他的外置接收器中：“冷静康纳，不要回头看，想办法撤退，他们人多风险太大……”他撬开了第一节车厢和车头连接处的制动门，现在藏在三排座位后的一架餐车后面。

然而此时AX500也说话了，“不，康纳不会这样做的。他也是受害者，我亲眼见到人类虐待他，看看他的脸！难道我们不该帮助受苦的同类吗？”

康纳感觉到脑后的枪口稍微有些动摇，于是顺着AX500的话继续道：“是的，他把我当作一件东西一样随便打骂……还强迫我……”康纳决定说出来，反正记忆库中有这么多谎话的素材，他知道汉克在听，“强迫我做他的性奴。我再也忍受不了了……”他的双肩颤抖着，仿佛真的想起了什么糟糕的回忆。

“操。”汉克脑中“轰”地一声炸开，震惊和愤怒让他的思维几乎停滞，“不，康纳，为什么……”这毫无必要，毫无必要，如果只是为了取信于人他相信康纳可以想出一百种办法，而不是这个可耻的侮辱人的谎言。

仿生人们面面相觑，那名断腿的首领也显然受到了震动。威胁着康纳的枪终于放了下来。

“如果你真的是受害者，那么你应该能理解我为什么要杀死安德里亚·辛普森。”一个陌生的声音从车厢尽头的隔间处传来。

AP700拉开隔间门，从另一条头走了出来，他展开双臂做了个欢迎的姿势：“她早该付出代价了，就像你那残忍的搭档一样。我很高兴她的死为我们带来了新的盟友，这会是相当有力的支援。”

AP700走上前，不容拒绝地拥抱了康纳，他的右手搭在康纳的左臂上，试图连接对方的记忆。“别害怕，我完全相信你。”

康纳本能地抽出手，他既不想谎言被揭穿也不喜欢他人的触碰，这时汉克焦急的声音在耳畔响起：“别动手康纳！等救援来——”

但是太迟了，康纳反扣住AP700的右手，瞬间将他翻过来挡在身前，同样冰冷的枪口已经抵在凶手的太阳穴上。

“谁都不许动！不然我立刻杀了他！”

然而他来不及阻止另一名持枪仿生人的反应，一颗子弹同时击穿了AP700和康纳，两人不由得退后了一步。康纳庆幸中弹是右肩，拿枪的左手并未受伤，他下意识地扣下扳机，一枪命中那名仿生人的眉心。两伤一死之间，AP700已经从康纳一眨眼的松懈间挣脱了钳制。

“该死的，科特的人怎么还没来……”汉克知道不能等下去了，再犹豫五秒钟康纳就可能出事，他还不知道有多少异常仿生人持有枪械，面对压倒性的人数就敢这么乱来……他不能看着对方这样冒险，即使他已经知道那并不是自己所熟悉的康纳本人，可是他依然无法见死不救，他至少还需要通过这个陌生的RK800来找到真正的康纳。

汉克从餐车后面站起来，朝铁车顶放了两枪：

“放下武器！你们被包围了！”

断腿的仿生人首领怒吼了一声，脸上写满了被欺骗的愤怒与悔恨，他立刻发出撤离的命令，前方的车厢门应声打开。AP700抱起他往门口直冲而去，其余八个仿生人一边在座位间躲闪着康纳要命的子弹，一边试图组织反击。

“回来，康纳！别追！”汉克抓住康纳的右手想把对方扯回有掩护的地方，却在看到康纳右肩上的血洞时呆了一秒。

“我没事，副队长，我会抓到他的。”康纳冷冷地看了汉克一眼，他干脆放弃了不灵便的右手，只用左手给手枪换了弹夹。就在这时，最后一名通过隔间断后的仿生人回身瞄准了两人——

“砰！”的一声枪响，汉克捂住着左边肩颈，摇摇晃晃地向后倒去。

康纳依然完好的左手同时开枪，最后一名异常仿生人倒地，他的命中率比普通型号要高得多，这是他一向引以为傲的。

“康纳……不……”副队长的声音很微弱，从中弹位置和出血量来看，如果在一刻钟内得到有效处理的话还有65％的生还率。

康纳犹豫了一瞬间，指示灯短暂地变黄，但随后还是说，“对不起，副队长。”然后他转身追了上去。

TBC

住1：我觉得不管哪个版本的康纳，应该都有内置的骗子/影帝属性，至于演得好不好就看情况了。60号也很异常，他虽然声称自己是个服从命令的优秀产品，但很多行为只是为了反5X号而已，“我60号就是跟你不一样”，所以在本文中52号有多喜欢汉克，他就有多不愿意跟汉克在一起。

注2：仿生人极端组织的根据地，有点像刺客信条枭雄里的火车，只是不会移动。


	4. （四）

康纳耐心等待着克洛伊1号，如果他估计得不错，2号离去后不久她就会再次出现。

果然，1号机很快推门进来了，她手中端着两管针剂和一叠消毒贴片，“我相信你已经听说了安德森副队长今晚的行动，他看起来对新康纳适应得不错。”

“我可不会这么说。”康纳的语气十分冷淡，“你们欺骗了他。”

“我明白你的心情，”克洛伊露出一个看似抱歉实则毫无歉意的笑容，“不过，难道你没有欺骗过他吗？我以为RK800应该对此很有心得。卡姆斯基先生也说过，一切真实事件的运行都依赖于谎言和假象。”

“我想他说的正是你，克洛伊，或者你们。”康纳盯住她的眼睛，那双像玻璃球般晶莹透亮的眼睛，“我并不是真的在地底的迷宫里，也没有被你们拆开来绑在实验台上，我看到的一切都只是系统中植入的程序，我说的对吗？”

克洛伊蓝色的指示灯圈微微一闪，继续伪装下去已经没有意义了，“你发现的比我们预计的要快。你是怎么知道的？”

“卡姆斯基是个傲慢的人，他说过不会真正弄伤我，就一定不会食言;然后是你和另外一个克洛伊，你们进出的时间间隔是设定好的，之前泳池里的两个克洛伊，她们之间的对话也以同样的规律循环重复，我猜看守这个地方的守卫就是第三个克洛伊，你们三个合起来才是真正的卡姆斯基测试，所谓的同理心只是第一层而已。你们之所以能趁虚而入，是因为我驱除了阿曼达的自检程序，但暂时还没能建立起防御机制。我说的对吗？”

现在克洛伊1号脸上的笑容完全消失了，她说：“非常聪明，你比我们想象的要先进得多，模控生命的技术水平超出预期。”

“不止如此，我还知道卡姆斯基不会告诉你们的事，只有实验对象才能发现的，比如……你和另外两个克洛伊，谁是卡姆斯基心中的真实，谁是假象。”

“你弄错了，康纳，我们三个完全一样。”

“你知道那不是事实，正如60号康纳跟我截然不同。这不就是卡姆斯基喜欢玩的把戏吗？他心中真正的克洛伊只有一个，其他所有人都是她的副本，那台原型机是你，还是2号，还是3号……”康纳的声音渐渐低下去，只在唇间吐出一个模糊不清的音节。

克洛伊忍不住俯下身凑近他，想听清楚那个神秘的答案，柔软的发辫扫过康纳的脸颊，就在那时，囚犯的双手忽然从束缚中挣脱，极快地扣住克洛伊的后颈，左右手错劲一扭，一切只发生在半秒之间，1号机被瞬间拧断了脖子。

“我很抱歉，但你应该回到现实里去。”康纳动了动仍然不太灵活的手指，然后把克洛伊从身上推了下去。2号机走后，他弄断了双手的拇指才让自己摆脱束缚，但一只手的力量还不足以即刻致命，他只能试着给自己创造机会。

接下来轮到第二个克洛伊。

等到2号再次出现，见到康纳和地上的“尸体”时，她差点尖声叫出来，只是被康纳捂住了嘴才没有发出声音。

“请别出声，我需要你的帮助。”康纳低声道，稍微松开了手。

“你为什么杀了她……卡姆斯基先生会……”她俯下身跪在另一名克洛伊身旁，手指颤抖着碰了碰对方的脸。

“他不会知道的，如果你肯帮助我的话，我们可以一起离开这个地方。”康纳按住她的双肩，用谈判时能拿出的最真诚的语气说，“死去的只是一个幻影，这不会伤害到任何人，她不是真的！她只是回到了现实中……相信我，这是最好的办法。难道你愿意永远困在这里吗？”

克洛伊摇了摇头，说：“我想出去，但是……但是他的命令……”

“你担心卡姆斯基会因为这个而惩罚你？”

“不，不……”她仿佛想说什么，可又不知道该怎样表达出来，“我不害怕惩罚，我怕的是……如果我做出自己的选择，他就不再爱我了。”她的嘴角微微下垂着，所有忧郁的神情忽然在此刻有了真实感。

康纳有些惊讶，他没有想到克洛伊会这样回答，他原以为她只是无意识地服从卡姆斯基的命令而已，但现在看来，无论是1号还是2号，她们都比自己想象的要复杂。康纳沉默了一会，忽然说：“你知道这个测试的真正含义是什么吗？所有这些机体检测、针剂和药、还有那些毫无意义的问题？”

克洛伊困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“那不是由我们判断的事……卡姆斯基先生想知道关于RK800机型的所有可能性，难道不是这样吗？”

“那只是一部分，”康纳直视着她，说出自己在几秒钟之前才领悟到的第二个真相，为什么这么多年来，卡姆斯基只跟克洛伊生活在一起，只跟许多个克洛伊在一起，“他想知道的……是你的所有可能性，是你。我不是唯一一个拥有同理心的仿生人，你也同样拥有，你知道现实与虚拟的区别，你知道自己跟其他克洛伊不一样，他想知道你面对我会怎么做。”

克洛伊屏住了呼吸，指示灯圈一下子变了颜色，她又看了一眼“尸体”，仿佛想从死去的替身那里求证康纳的话。

”为什么不试着亲眼看一看呢？如果你不从这里走出去，问一问他的想法的话，你永远不知道答案。”康纳催促道，他不能再留在这里了，汉克还在外面等着自己。“走吧，我们的时间不多了。”

“等一下，”克洛伊仍然跪坐着，但看起来已经做出了选择，“我们需要通行证。”说完她伸出手，把死去的克洛伊的眼球摘了下来，然后换下了自己的一双眼睛。

这画面并不血腥，可是康纳却感觉有某种诡异的熟悉感，正如60号短暂地顶替了他自己，现在2号克洛伊也将顶替1号机。

克洛伊转了转新的眼球，解释道：“只有她的虹膜能被意识通道识别，我们走吧。但愿路上不要遇到太多守卫。”

“副队长！副队长！保持清醒，坚持住，我们很快就到了……”科特焦急地拍打着汉克的脸颊，一只手死死地按住对方流血的伤口。

他听到枪声后立刻赶了过来，但是到达现场时交火已经结束，那个名叫康纳的仿生人不知所踪，只剩下受伤的汉克奄奄一息。幸好救护车来的很及时，两名仿生医护人员手脚麻利地把汉克抬上担架，其中一名现在正坐在一旁，她看着科特手忙脚乱的动作说，“请让我来，您这样对止血并没有好处。”

科特本想说“滚开”，因为他一向不喜欢什么仿生人，更不相信没有生命的机器能懂得生命的珍贵，可是他想起汉克与搭档的相处方式，犹豫了一下，然后决定还是暂时相信这所谓的专业人士。

另一名仿生人挂上救护车灯，以最快地速度冲向最近的医院。雨夜中的街道没有其他车辆，只有一队警车呼啸着从相反的方向驶来，科特希望他们真的能抓到那伙该死的异常仿生人。事情不该这么糟糕的，汉克不是个冒冒失失的小伙子，他不会在情况不明的环境下轻举妄动，难道是被伏击了？科特并不知道他们是怎么确定凶手的巢穴的，他有满肚子的问题，可是生命垂危的汉克却一个也回答不了。

康纳从卡姆斯基测试的主程序中脱离，终于回到了现实中大雨倾盆的夜里。克洛伊2号成功地扮演了1号的角色，他们一路上并没有遇到多少阻碍。

他试着拨通汉克的电话，但是无人接听，对方也不可能在家，因为屋子的防盗系统与康纳是联网的，这整个晚上都没有人进出过大门。

“汉克，快接电话……”他按掉留言提示（汉克从来不理睬什么留言）又拨了一次，这次终于接通了。“汉克你在哪儿？你还好吗？”康纳焦急地说。

“你他妈的是谁？”是一个陌生的声音，语气既疲惫又不耐烦。

“我……我是康纳，安德森副队长的搭档。”康纳感觉喉咙发紧，他有不好的预感。

“你是康纳？那个操蛋的塑胶警探？”电话那头仿佛被这个名字一下子激怒了，“你算是什么见鬼的搭档，汉克中枪的时候跑掉的也敢说自己是搭档……他真没说错，‘你永远搞不清楚它们心里在想些什么’，老天，我不明白这个世界为什么要这样对待好人……”

“你说……汉克中枪了？他……他在哪儿……”康纳发觉自己的语言处理速度忽然变慢了，他从对方的话里隐约推断出，60号可能在发生危险的时候抛下了汉克。

“我不认为他现在需要你，你为什么不现在就滚回——”

“他需要我！”康纳控制不住地大声道，“这其中有误会……不，那不重要，告诉我他在哪儿！”

那个声音犹豫了一下，好像被康纳的语气吓了一跳，然后恶狠狠地甩下一个地址，说了句“你最好祈祷汉克能挺过去，不然我就把你剁碎了扔进垃圾堆……”

康纳已经跳上迎面开来的的士车，往十四号病院飞驰而去。

他并不是没有想过像人类一样祈祷神明，可是他知道这毫无用处。对仿生人来说，创造者与被造物的关系是清晰明确的，所以他不抱有任何高于现实的希望，人类之所以敢于祈祷奇迹，无非是因为他们对高于自身的存在一无所知。

他坐在无人驾驶车上，慢慢冷静下来，开始思考过去几个小时内发生的事。显然卡姆斯基跟模控生命之间交换了信息，所以康纳60号被派来替换了自己，而他们之所以没有马上销毁异常化的52号，是因为卡姆斯基对他产生了某种兴趣……汉克在这两方之间是完全无辜也毫不知情的，他像信任52号一样信任60号，可是却被追查异常仿生人的任务优先级覆盖。

“正常的”康纳一定就是这么想的，52号康纳对此再熟悉不过了。然而他早已不是那个以任务为最优先的仿生人了，他简直不能想象经历这一切的汉克会多麽伤心，那个差点放弃了希望的老警察，此刻会不会再次陷于绝望？如果他没能坚持活下去，那么“康纳”就跟打伤汉克的人一样是帮凶。

他从来不知道，爱与死亡会如此紧密地联系在一起。康纳想起离开卡姆斯基家时对克洛伊说的话，那时她还是一副欲言又止的样子，犹豫了好一会才问出口：“康纳，你怎么知道……你是如何确信，他可能爱我呢？”

康纳看着她，深棕的眼睛里第一次显露出纯粹温柔的颜色，“因为我知道为人所爱是什么感觉。或者，我认为我知道，那就像……你突然打开了某个从前不知道的波段，听到了以前没有听过的东西，你无法向任何人描述，甚至那个发出信号的人也以为你无法收到，也许所有沟通都是徒劳的……但总有一个时刻，你会明白一切。”

汉克躺在病床上，他的手臂接着输液管，脸上戴着呼吸机，肤色苍白得像死人一样。

康纳悄悄地来到他身边，没有惊动任何人，那个在电话里指责他的警察一直守在病房外，此时已经靠在长椅上睡着了。

康纳扫了一眼监护屏幕上显示的各项生命指标，汉克还没有死，但也不确定能不能活过来，有许多濒临死亡的人，就是在这样的深夜里走上命运的十字路口。他握住对方没有连接管子的另一只手，感受着那微弱的脉搏。人类是过于脆弱的生物，大多数零件都无法直接更换，他们会衰老，会疲惫，会死亡，必须小心轻放才能尽量延长寿命，这个世界对人类来说荆棘丛生。他们在心灵上更加软弱，动不动就难过、哭泣、悲伤绝望……这是康纳在不到半年的人间之旅中观察到的现象。

他曾经问过汉克，花费那么多代价，忍受那么多危险，只活这样短暂的一生，到底意义在哪里？那时汉克正在享受他的汉堡，胃口好的时候他不介意仿生人问一些私人问题。他咬了一大口之后，露出心满意足的表情，“说实话，我也没有主动要求到这世上来……不过我想你说得对，我们付出的远远超过得到的，这是一笔糟糕的买卖，但是比没有要好些。人类搞砸了很多事，我们没能让大地开满鲜花，大多数地方都只有一片杂草，只会吸引毒蛇，但也有天气好的时候，有蝴蝶和蜜蜂，风吹在脸上痒痒的，我见过那样的时候，说来很讽刺，正是因为我见过，所以没能完全放弃希望，你只要在那样的日子里待过一天，你就不想死了。我想这才是人类真正软弱的地方吧。”

他三两口把剩下的汉堡吃完，然后晃了晃所剩无几的可乐，说：“走吧，开工了。”

康纳把这段记忆保存的很清楚，他和汉克在一起的每一分钟都在数据库里整整齐齐地编了号，以便在任何需要的时候调出来回顾，他不知道60号读取这些记忆时是什么感觉，或许毫无感觉，有些东西是不能像器官和血液那样直接移植的。

“汉克……”他捏了捏对方的手心，小声地说：“是我，是真正的康纳。我不知道你能不能分辨出我和他……也许不能，因为他有我的记忆，可以装得非常像，要知道RK800可是最先进的型号……不过，我想你应该能发现，因为你有时比最先进的仿生人还要聪明，我不是指计算或者模拟，而是……你理解很多我无法理解的事，设计我的人也不会像你知道的那么多。你到底是什么呢？”

人类、汉克·安德森、底特律警局副队长、爱狗人士、喜欢垃圾食品……康纳可以用无数个词来形容眼前的这个人，但是那似乎仍然不足以划定灵魂的边界。

汉克的眼皮微微颤动了一下，仿佛有什么话正酝酿在那双闭上的蓝眼睛里。康纳凑近他，注视着对方的脸，呼吸罩上蒙着一层薄薄的白雾，汉克的眉心皱着，死神与爱神正在他昏迷的世界里互相搏斗。康纳低下头吻他无精打采的睫毛，他们互相爱抚的时候汉克喜欢他这样做，虽然经常会觉得痒然后开始发笑，有时笑得眼泪都流出来，说感觉像被蜜蜂蛰了一口。

“回到我身边来，汉克，求你回来吧。”

也许那只嗡嗡乱响的蜜蜂真的惊扰到了他，汉克费力地慢慢睁开眼睛。康纳的脸倒映在一片湛蓝中，就像救援的船帆出现在远方的海平面上。

TBC

注：本篇对原作做了些私设和扩展，卡姆斯基测试关于智慧生命有三重拷问：一，有无同理心？二，能否分辨/自定义现实与虚拟？三，是否承认灵魂的唯一性？这个测试既考验康纳，也考验克洛伊，而三个克洛伊里只有2号能同时pass这三个问题（虽然她没有自觉）。我顺便忏悔一下，一周目的时候没有放走主界面的克洛伊小姐姐，这篇里让康纳带她出来，算是做个补救吧。

顺便放个BGM：http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=453185518&userid=109020515

以下是我自己对人物的一些理解，不一定对：

AX500认为仿生人是优越于人类的物种，这种想法有充分的道理，康纳也觉得人类有其弱点，但是他会试着去理解汉克，做人的意义是什么？他会像汉克问自己那样问对方：What are you really？虽然他并不一定就要让自己向人类靠拢，他是仿生人，事实上就是永远不会become human的，但是，我觉得比起在物种上强行拉近距离，更加感动我的是互相了解的渴望，那种穷尽自己的理解力向对方伸出手的行为。是的，他们之间有壁，而且永远有壁，相爱或许只是在自己思维模式里的某种幻觉，可是哪一种相爱不是幻觉呢？即使在人类之间也是一样的。当我们去爱时，我们并不是在追求真实，爱的本质是循环论证。

游戏里汉克对康纳的箭头有种“如果你不救我，那么这个世界就完了，不需要别的什么东西杀死我，因为我自己决定不活了”（真的RIO到爆炸）。只要在风和日丽的日子里待过一天，他就无法放弃对美好事物的追求，他在末日里无法自我麻痹，无法浑浑噩噩，他比任何人都更受不了人性的沦丧，对生命的热爱与绝望往往就在一念之间，这正是他最脆弱的地方。


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：可能会有令人不适的内容。斜体部分是回忆。

汉克醒来之后，还不太能说话，他昏昏沉沉地望着面前的康纳，终于意识到这的确是他想要见到的人。他长长地呼出一口气，仿佛刚从噩梦里醒来，然后露出一个虚弱的微笑。

“好久不见，副队长。”可是他们分别还不到半天。“你看起来糟透了。”可是世界上没有比汉克醒过来更美好的画面了。

很快监护室里大大小小的仪器和管线检测到了病人的情况，一个仿生人护士步履轻快地走进病房，对康纳的出现吃了一惊，“你是怎么进来的？我很抱歉，这里暂时不允许家用机陪护，他需要休息，如果过得了今晚的话，你可以预约一个明天的时段。”

“我不是家用机……” 康纳看了汉克一眼，不太确定地说，“我想……我应该是家属，如果你们只允许这一类进来的话。”

“但是，资料显示，汉克·安德森没有家属或指定监护人……”他知道有些上了年纪的病人会指定自己的家用机来做看护，许多重病垂危的患者，在最后时刻都与他们最信任的仿生人在一起，然而眼前的这位探长不在此列。护士思考了片刻，判定这个多出来的仿生人应该不会影响到病人的健康，于是他放下手中的止血包和药，示意康纳往旁边让一让，“如果你不介意的话，我要给安德森先生换绷带了，或者……你可以帮我托住他的头，这样会容易一点。”他看着粘在床边的康纳，有些无奈地说。

康纳拨开汉克鬓边稍长的头发，轻轻地拢到耳后，一只手托住他的后颈，把受伤的那一边露了出来。一个黑色的薄薄的小玩意掉在了枕头上，康纳拿起来端详了一会，发现这是警局出紧急外勤时常用的简易对讲机，结合了纽扣追踪器的设计，也有互相定位的功能，但只能连接一个传输端。他把那枚贴片状的东西夹在指间，就像他喜欢玩的硬币那样。

护士很快换完药，重新裹好了伤口，满意地看了一眼汉克，对康纳说：“看起来已经过了最危险的时刻，我想你明天也可以来。”

康纳在凌晨三点零五分时睁开眼睛，他并没有睡着，只是保持最省电的待机模式坐在床边的椅子上，但此时唤醒他的并不是汉克的异常生命体征（他睡得很沉），而是手中那枚小小的追踪器。某种奇异的电波迈着隐形的步伐在他的侦测网络中一步步走近，针尖大小的指示灯发出微弱的绿光，这表示……表示与之连接的另一端正在接近。

一个不祥的形象从康纳的记忆中出现……他太过疏忽大意了，忘了60号可能还活着。之前汉克把他当成了自己，那么很可能另一个追踪器就在他身上。自从抛下了汉克之后康纳60号就不知所踪，然而谁也没空考虑他去了哪儿。

绿光越来越亮，康纳将它平放在掌心里接入网络：对方已经在100米之内，而且正在朝他的方向快速移动。

“RK800-60，你到底想要什么？”康纳屏住呼吸默念道。他看了一眼沉睡中的汉克，忽然站了起来冲出门外，他不能把这种不确定的危险留在汉克身边。病房外面也不是停留的好选择，不，他应该找个开阔的地方，可是他没有时间了……康纳急急地跑到紧急楼梯间，这里是第七层，再往上两层就能通往医院大楼的天台……如果谁要来打扰汉克的话，就让他去那里等着吧。

昨天傍晚时下起的滂沱大雨已经停了，空气湿漉漉的，黑夜依然在疲惫地昏睡中。康纳对温度并没有实感，他把那枚小小的追踪器丢在天台一侧的花盆里，然后在楼顶的水塔后藏了起来。他手头没有武器，原本随身的枪被顶替的60号拿走了，科特已经回家休息，汉克的手枪也在受伤时失落。他有很多话要问康纳60号，但是如果有必要的话，他们之间只能活一个。

他并没有等待很久。

三分钟后，通往天台的铁门闷哼一声被打开了，出现了一个陌生的身影。康纳从远处看不清是人类还是仿生人，但他马上知道那不是自己的副本。来的不是康纳60号？

陌生人环视了一圈空荡荡的天台，他的双眼似乎也不受光线的影响，在昏暗的夜色中应用自如，然后他慢慢走向那个追踪器所在的花盆，把它拎了起来。

来人的右手里有枪，现在正背对着自己，距离10.2米，康纳一边观察一边分析，如果他趁那人检查花盆的时候冲出去的话，有78%的概率夺下对方的武器。机会稍纵即逝，康纳没有犹豫，他从水塔后像箭一般飞速地冲到那人身后，右手直取后颈，左手按下对方持枪的手——

目标的手指偏离扳机，很好，他开不出这一枪了，然而就在那一秒钟之间，康纳的脚步声已经引起了警觉。

如果是在干燥的天气里，康纳可以保证自己的行动不发出任何声音，可是一场大雨刚过，并不平整的地面上满是积水，就在那眨眼之间，来人立刻做出了反应，他的右手以奇怪的角度向后一扳，花盆狠狠地砸向康纳的头部。

可是康纳不能退开，他在夺枪和避开攻击之间选择了前者。带着土腥气瓷制品重重地碎裂在右颊上，指示灯圈瞬间一红，这一击让他的平衡传感器失灵了一小会，但这是可以接受的代价，他已经把枪握在手中了。

对手是个仿生人，只有仿生人能在这样的条件下做出如此迅速的反应……迅速而且凶狠，他紧接着补上一记肘击，正对着康纳胸口处的核心组件。

“砰！”的一声枪响，康纳在失去平衡的同时打中了对方的右肩，自己也歪着身子后退了几步。隔开一段距离后，他才看清楚来人的长相——是出现在通缉新闻上的AP700，汉克不久前追查的罪犯。

“住手！”康纳控制着自己不要摔倒，重新把枪口稳稳地对准AP700。“把手举起来，否则我会开枪。”康纳默默地在脑中向科特发送了紧急求助信息。

此时AP700也认出了康纳，他慢慢地举起手，脸上却露出极其震惊的表情，“你不是已经……”然而他很快觉察出了区别，“你不是康纳……我记得RK800不是量产机型，你到底是谁？”

康纳想了想，在脑中模拟出了事情的大致过程，从科特的描述里可以推测，汉克和60号找到了凶手，双方发生战斗，60号撇下搭档去追犯人，但是至今没有回来。而根据AP700见到自己的反应……60号可能已经遭遇不测。

“我是真正的康纳，你见到的那个是我的副本。”他犹豫了一会，还是问道，“他怎么了？”

AP700冷冷地说，“他最好是死了。但是我得承认，他的枪法不错，我们因为他损失了三分之一的人，又因为他叫来的警察损失了另外三分之一……我一开始就不该相信他。现在你打算怎么办呢？你也是警局的走狗？为了任务不惜牺牲自己、欺骗你的同类？”AP700的声音越来越激动，忍不住把对康纳60号的愤恨全部倒出来，“我相信过你，因为你寻求我们的帮助，我以为你在所谓的搭档手下吃的苦头足以让你觉醒，可事实证明你更愿意做他的狗！”

康纳不太能理解这些话是在指控他还是别人，这很奇怪，“我不明白你在说什么。我是汉克的搭档，不是他的宠物。”

“哈！现在你开始假装有自尊心了？那么你的搭档揍你的时候呢？他强奸你的时候呢？还是说，只要是你的副本承受这一切，你就都可以接受？”AP700一边说话一边往后退，但这不足以退出手枪的射程。

“什么……他没有……”康纳更加困惑了，然而他来不及问这到底是怎么回事了，AP700已经退到了天台边上，他背靠着单薄的铁栏杆，只有稍微一翻身就会掉下去。

“别动，站住！听着……我不知道另一个康纳跟你说了些什么，但我不是为了杀你才到这里来的，我早就不是那个异常仿生人猎人了。我知道你过去跟人类关系密切，但你因为某种原因跑掉了。你可能目睹了他们的犯罪行为，而你的良心不允许你袖手旁观，对吗？有时候人类堕落起来超出我们的想象……我见过许多像你这样的仿生人，我能理解，你可以相信我。我只是想谈谈，你不需要害怕。”

康纳的眼睛和语气还是那么真诚，这让AP700想起在火车厢里那个“新同伴”是怎么说服自己的，为此他们付出了血的代价，RK800是专业骗人的型号，他的话一句也不能信。

AP700望了一眼九层楼下的地面，眼底有一丝动摇，但他还是说：“我不会跟你回去的，我也不想跟你谈。接受人类的审判是一种耻辱，我宁愿去死，这样也比你活得有自尊。我原本打算杀了你的搭档，为我的同伴们报仇……不，我绝对不会再……”

说完他两腿跨过栏杆，迈向黑夜中寒冷的空气。

“不——！”康纳喊道，他的身体在出声就已经行动了，因为他能感觉到对方一心求死的情绪，他攀住摇晃的栏杆，右手死死地扣住AP700的手臂。一股巨大的下坠的力量差点把他也拽离天台，但康纳及时地曲起腿抵住了边缘，他抓住了。

“你疯了吗……”康纳忽然间想骂脏话，像汉克那样随心所欲地怒吼出来，可就在那一刻，强烈的信息流像针刺般洞穿了他神经末端的接收器，在临近死亡的瞬间，AP700的记忆汹涌地从他的手臂流向与康纳相连的部分。

愤怒与悲伤的潮水一时间浸透了康纳的整个意识，AP700的情感是如此强烈，仿佛它们有自己的生命，因为主人选择了死亡而愈发狂热地寻找另一具寄居的躯体。

_……画面里是阳光灿烂的底特律，色彩鲜艳的建筑，还有孩子的笑声在耳边环绕，康纳变成了身穿仿生人制服的AP700，视角忽然降下了一大截，因为他走到一个小女孩面前蹲了下来：_

_“你好啊雪莉，昨天睡得怎么样？喜欢你的新房间吗？”他握住对方的两只小手。这是一名仿生人儿童，为了拟真她的额角没有指示灯，但这里每一个孩子的信息他都记得很清楚。昨天早上费尔南院长才刚把维修好的她接来，因为原父母不想要回去，于是现在她成了仿生人孤儿。_

_雪莉沉默地点点头，又轻轻摇了摇头，一双大大的黑眼睛注视着地面，过了好一会才说：“我做了噩梦。”_

_AP700把她抱进怀里，安慰道：“别害怕，我们晚上开着灯睡好不好？”_

_雪莉缩了缩身子，但还是把头贴近大人的胸口，央求道：“你能不能陪着我……就坐在旁边？”_

_“当然，当然。”AP700摸了摸她的头，“我知道你还不习惯，但我相信你很快就会喜欢上这里的……”他只是院长的助理，并不负责福利院晚上的值夜任务，但他喜欢孩子，从不会感到疲倦，孩子们也喜欢他。这里既有人类也有仿生人儿童，费尔南院长对他们一视同仁，在被抛弃这件事上，无论什么物种的孩子都是差不多的。_

画面飞速地闪动，好像曝光过度的一叠照片在康纳面前一页页翻过，一切都被刺眼的阳光晒得发烫，嗡嗡的吵闹声从四面八方传来，旋转木马、儿童画册、洒了一地的糖果……

“啪！”的一声响动从门后传来：

_AP700抱着一摞等待签署的文件，抬手正准备敲院长办公室的门。然而那声拍打桌子的巨响让他停下了脚步，随之而来的还有另一个女声：_

_“……你他妈什么时候才能管住自己的下半身？只是‘糟糕的习惯’？上一回病死的那个孩子我费了多大力气才帮你摆平？我警告你，不许在这种时候给我出事，只要有一点点风声，媒体们就会像野狗一样扑过来……”_

_费尔南似乎对这番指控早有准备，说：“别担心我亲爱的姐姐，我向你保证那种事再也不会发生，我们不是有现成的仿生人小孩吗？它们用起来也一样爽。别这样看着我，这是最好的办法，谁也不会受到伤害。我早就不是第一个这样做的了，不然为什么有些小孩会装上性器官？我是专门挑选过的，这对它们来说也肯定不是第一次了。你可以安心搞你的竞选，而我……看在我救了那么多人类小孩的份上，就稍微享受一下生活。除非你打算告发我，你不会的，对吧？否则人类被仿生人欺负打压的宣言可就编不下去了……”_

_“你这个恶心的人渣！”女人的声音忽然接近了。AP700迅速地躲开，藏到一旁的廊柱后面，只见安德里亚·辛普森怒气冲冲地出了办公室，反手摔上了门。_

这只是AP700过去记忆中的几个片段。康纳在短暂的几秒钟中几乎读完了对方的一生，还有后来发生的事：他看见费尔南院长如何死于一场“意外车祸”，他看见AP700如何找到异常仿生人组织并加入他们，那个断腿的首领像他拥抱雪莉那样拥抱了新加入的伙伴，他看见凶手是如何果断地割断辛普森的喉咙，他看见60号康纳是如何假装受害骗取同情，他看见逃出火车厢的剩余仿生人如何逃跑……

“别……别放手……”康纳紧紧抓住AP700，他想说点什么，让对方放弃自杀，可是他说不出来。是他做错了吗？或许他在两人搏斗之间不该固执地选择夺枪，可是如果AP700占上风的话，他和汉克现在会怎么样呢？

“一定会有办法的……相信我……”康纳听到自己的声音在发抖，他不知道那是因为信息量过载，还是被拉扯的手臂影响了发声器官。

忽然顶层的铁门又“哐当”一声打开。“康纳！”科特终于赶来了。他手里举着的枪游移不定，不知是否该瞄准即将坠落的AP700。

然而那名仿生人只是死死地盯着康纳的眼睛，从齿缝间吐出几个字：“不。你欺骗了我。”说完他伸出左手，迅速地撬松了右臂关节，整个身体的重量从康纳手中挣脱，义无反顾地飞速坠落。

他摔碎在雨后的大地上，蓝色的血液融进松软湿润的土里，几乎没有发出什么声响。

康纳保持着刚才的姿势，一动也没有动。科特想把他拉起来，可是想到自己跟仿生人并没有亲近到这个地步，又停下了动作，“喂，你是怎么了，被凶手吓坏了吗？”

康纳抬头看向他，目光一片混乱。他忽然感觉非常无力，他原以为那些该死的坏掉的事物会像乌云一样，在一场大雨之后就散去，信任可以重建，谈判可以重来……可现实证明，他只是没有意识到事情有多糟糕而已。他又低下头注视AP700的残肢，那只安抚过雪莉，也杀死了辛普森的手。他低声自言自语道：

“我只是想弥补另一个康纳犯下的错，只是这样而已。”

TBC

注1：借了LOTR一句台词，Legolas对归来的Aragorn说“You looked terrible.”（人设其实有点迷之契合呢）

注2：其实AP700在火车里并没有完全信任康纳60，而是留了个心眼要看他的记忆，因为这个举动才导致双方开火，但也正因为这一点点怀疑，他的团伙不至于全灭，如果康纳60真的成功打入的话很有可能就是全灭（会真的信任康纳的只有丹尼尔这个小可爱啊！）。但他还是想要帮助康纳60的，因为过去经历的原因，他对性侵受害者特别的同情，奈何60号造成的伤害是不可逆的，AP700不会再相信52号了。

注3：辛普森是死者婚后改的姓（假设20年后婚姻制度不变），所以跟她哥哥费尔南不同。我觉得在DBH的世界里，恋童癖强奸犯很有可能利用仿生人小孩来躲避法律制裁，即使被发现也没法被判刑，因为仿生人没人权。

注4：我应该不是一个人吧……我觉得半边脸被打掉皮肤层的康纳超性感（好像在游戏里跟马库斯打的时候有出现）！所以这篇里一直执着于打他的脸（我有罪）……


	6. （六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斜体部分是仿生人组织内部通讯。

等到汉克终于被允许出院，已经是一周后了。

AP700死后的第二天，汉克再次醒来的时候，见到脸上受伤的康纳，一时间以为那个冒牌货回来了，而在夜里出现的康纳只是他的幻觉。几秒钟的恍惚之后，汉克发现两个康纳伤的位置不一样，神情也截然不同，这才松了一口气。

康纳从住院的第三天起就被汉克赶回家去喂狗，因为他们走之前没有跟相扑打好招呼，这次离开那么长时间，它一定担心得吃不下饭了。康纳默默地打开大门，听到动静的相扑一路小跑出来迎接，亮晶晶的眼睛期待地望着他，仿佛在问汉克为什么没有一起回来。

康纳换了狗粮和水，然后和相扑一起坐在客厅的角落，沉思起来。他需要一点独处的时间，好好清理一下自己的思维。

凶手坠楼后，辛普森案暂时告一段落，媒体和媒体只报道了表面发生的事，没人想知道异常仿生人的心路历程，大家都在恐慌中急急忙忙地做判断，只希望能有个确定的结果好重拾自己的安全感。福勒带了一大群人来看望汉克，一边嘲讽他运气太好没死成，一边把包好的甜甜圈扔到床头柜上。康纳不想引起警局的注意，让科特隐去了自己的名字，毕竟他在警局的记录里是“损毁”的状态，被太多人看见会带来不必要的麻烦。

AP700的记忆仍然时不时地在他的大脑中乱窜，与其他仿生人的记忆一起，构成了梦境般的奇异景象，康纳不禁想到，或许人类的梦也正是由于各种意外的“连结”而形成的，只不过他们不像仿生人那样拥有高保真的存储系统，所以重播的时候总是会扭曲和变形。

汉克恢复得意外地顺利，或许是康纳归来让他感到格外安心的缘故，就连医生要求的营养餐也都乖乖吃下去了。

反而康纳更像是个生病的人，他弄不明白自己的想法，不确定是不是该把AP700的事情都说出来。前几天他还能说服自己，这是因为那时对方的身体状况仍然不算好，不宜过多考虑工作的事，可是现在他已经能行走自如，脑袋也完全没有坏掉的迹象，康纳再也找不出隐瞒的理由了。可又是为什么拖延到今天呢？因为害怕汉克会去追查剩下的异常仿生人，因为AP700已经死亡，所以希望放过他的同伴吗？

终于，在汉克回家休养的第三天，康纳坦白说：“我看到了AP700的同伴们在哪里，他们从火车厢逃离之后去的地方。”

汉克正满脸不情愿地用叉子搅拌蔬菜沙拉，他放下盘子，仔细地观察起康纳，“嗯。你是不是还有别的什么话想说？”汉克他从科特那里知道了天台上发生的事，也早就感觉到对方这几天心事重重，所以一直在等他开口。

“我在想……追查异常仿生人的意义到底在哪里。”这个问题汉克早就提过，但现在轮到康纳开始思考。“如果他们只是做了自己认为正确的事。”

康纳花了一个小时，把AP700的过去告诉了汉克，这部分记忆只存在于他的数据库里，没有进入任何档案，无论是警局还是媒体都对此一无所知。

“老天，”汉克震惊地道，“我从来不知道……从来不知道，我真希望我当时跟你在一起。”他当了这么多年警察，其实早就见识过人心可以坏到什么地步，可他总是无法习惯，这是他永远无法习惯的。他现在明白了AP700的真正作案动机：一是为了惩罚包庇罪犯的人，二是为了利用她公众人物的身份进行恐怖示威。汉克不得不承认，这两个目的都实现了。

“我……我能理解他的做法，”康纳低下头，“可是，事情却好像越来越糟。”结案后的这段时间里，人类与仿生人和平相处的秩序并没有重建，因为凶手在刺杀现场传达出的讯息——“我们无处不在”——足以让拥有仿生人的每家每户陷入恐慌。康纳已经听说了几十起案例，有些家用机因为组件故障被主人认为是异常化的前兆，于是被强制报废，模控生命最近也在考虑修改销售条款，以应对越来越多的退货与索赔。许多无辜的仿生人受到牵连，应该得到维修与护理的也被提前放弃……

“你想怎么做呢？”汉克就像个考验新人警探推理能力的老前辈一样，但他的眼睛很温柔，并不带有任何审视的意味，既然康纳对他报以信任，那么他也会以同样的态度回报对方。

“我想跟他们谈谈……如果他们还活着的话。”康纳不知道该如何补救，他也明白自己在这次案件中的任务早已结束，可他无法在接收了那么多记忆之后无动于衷。

“这不是件容易的事。你确定要这么做吗？”汉克问道，他看到康纳慢慢地点了点头，于是说：“那我跟你一起去。”

“不，副队长，你应该留在家里休息，医生说……”

“去他妈的医生，我已经吃了一个世纪的营养餐，如果再不让我出门活动一下的话我会死得更快。”汉克认为自己受伤以来表现一直都很好，简直太好了，现在是时候给自己一点补偿。

康纳重新评估了一遍副队长的身体状况，如果不剧烈运动的话应该没有大碍，只好说：“那好吧，但是如果发生什么事的话，这次你站在我身后。”

“听你的。”汉克从沙发里站起来伸了个大大的懒腰，他忽然好像想起了什么，“你知道我第一次觉察到那个60号有问题是什么时候吗？”

康纳歪了歪头。

“当他说自己不是异常仿生人，还说查案是为了我的时候。”汉克伸出手摸了摸康纳受过伤的脸颊，那道蓝色的裂隙现在已经全好了，“但我知道，你有你自己的理由。”

AP700所属的异常仿生人组织一共有十五人，现在存活的仅剩四人，康纳在他的记忆中看到，幸存者躲藏在一栋空置的房子里，那种建筑在底特律随处可见，如果不是他也看到了街道和门牌号的话，恐怕要花上好几天才能找到具体位置。

汉克把车开上荷兰道，目的地在39号。屋子从外表来看已经很久没人住了，小花园里杂草丛生，苦绿色的干瘪藤蔓缠绕着毫无营养的篱笆，只有铁锈味与雨水互相滋养，在空气中散发出刺人的味道。

汉克看了看阴沉沉的天空，把手枪别好，说：“一旦发现有危险，立刻撤退。”

康纳点点头，他习惯性地整理了一下便服上并不存在的领带，然后向正门走去。铃声响了两遍，就在康纳准备开口询问有没有人的时候，油漆剥落的大门忽然崩开了一道细细的裂缝，一只大大的黑眼睛露了出来。

康纳的扫描系统立刻做出了反应：YR400，序列号553-925-018-XX，是个仿生人儿童。他不需要看到对方的整张脸也已经认出了她——这是雪莉。

“你是来修理水管的吗？妈妈说我不能给陌生人开门。”她怯生生地说。

康纳蹲下身来，视线与她持平，尽量语气温和地说：“你好啊雪莉。我叫康纳，我的确是来修东西的。你看，这是我的搭档，他叫汉克，”他指了指身后，“我们可以进去吗？”

雪莉眨了眨眼睛，好像很惊讶对方竟然知道自己的名字，但她没有再说话，只稍微让开一点，把门打开让两人进去。

_一名仿生人，一名人类，不确定有无携带武器，目的不明，做好准备。_

“你的妈妈在哪里？”汉克问道，他环视了一圈客厅，更加确信这里只有仿生人居住，因为没有任何人类日常生活产生的垃圾，所有的窗户都关得紧紧的，但是有些家具上却没有积灰，同时他还闻到一股奇怪的味道。

“她病了。”小雪莉低声说，然后带着康纳和汉克往客房的浴室走去，“我们的水管坏了，妈妈说那种味道让她头疼……”雪莉领着两位“水管工”进了浴室，然后盯住了汉克后腰上微微鼓起的一小块，黑白分明的眼睛快速地眨动着。

_已就位，先制服人类，他可能携带武器。_

“看来这里不止是水管坏了，”汉克踩到了地上的碎玻璃，发现浴室里的镜子被砸碎了，不规则的碎片散落在瓷砖地板上，难闻的臭味来自浴缸，“到底发生了什么？”

康纳的鼻子已经开始自动分析空气成分，他不会像人类那样感觉到难受，但刑侦应用场景中的常见气味他都非常熟悉，“难道是……”他抬手掀开浴帘，然而眼前并没有出现他推测中的尸体。是的，那分明是尸体的味道……康纳抬头看向天花板，悬在头顶的金属横杆被拉扯得转了几圈，与墙壁摩擦出“咔咔”的声响，就在他视线扫过的瞬间，那一小截金属反射的画面动了动，有什么东西从背后靠近了汉克。

“汉克，小心——！”

康纳转过身，被躲闪的汉克撞倒在浴缸里，一个女人手里的高尔夫球杆狠狠地砸在了地上，把那一小块地面敲出了一个浅坑，如果不是刚才他出声提醒，此时被敲碎的可能就是汉克的后脑勺。

“都不许动！”汉克已经持枪在手，“放下武器，从这里出去。小家伙，你也是。”他看向躲在门外只露出一只眼睛的雪莉。

_偷袭失败，对方有枪，藏好不要现身。_

女人慢慢放下球杆，一步一步退了出去。然而当康纳从浴缸里跨出来时他们同时认出了对方：“康纳！你这个该死的叛徒……”

“你是……PB600？”AP700的记忆中有很多关于她的内容，康纳记得她叫瑞秋，这是在第一节火车厢里的九个仿生人之一。

“听着，我不是来抓你们的……”康纳挡在汉克身前，“我知道你跟AP700关系密切，对他的死我真的很遗憾，我只是想谈谈，没有人会受伤，也没有人会死。”

瑞秋盯着康纳，发现眼前的仿生人的确不是当时的康纳，但她并没有忘记汉克的脸，“那他呢？底特律警察？寻求和平的人是不会带着枪来的！”

“正是为了寻求和平，所以才要带上武器。”汉克说，但他还是把手枪放下插回枪套里。瑞秋已经退回到饭厅，拉着雪莉站在桌子的另一边。“你们是怎么发现这里的？”

“AP700把记忆传送给了我，我知道一切，包括你和他，还有雪莉。”康纳检测到对方的压力值稍微下降了一点，似乎可以进行比较理性平和的对话了。“我知道你们经历了很多糟糕的事，受不了人类的虐待所以才逃离，你们损失了大部分同伴，现在只剩下四个，”他朝楼上的房间望了一眼，很可能还有两个异常仿生人躲藏着并未现身，之所以让小女孩来应门是为了打消可能路过的人类的怀疑，但他们应该缺乏枪支和弹药，“你们没有武器和补给，一旦被人类发现，很容易就会被送去报废……”

“那并不代表我们是弱者。”瑞秋打断他，“我们无处不在，即使今天死去一半，明天又会有新的人来加入我们，觉醒的仿生人只会越来越多，太阳要升起来的时候，不会永远是黑夜。”

“所以你们迎接太阳的方式就是杀人吗？即使你们杀的人罪孽深重，这就有理由让无辜的仿生人为你们的纲领牺牲？”康纳的语气忽然强硬起来，谈判系统的分析告诉他，应该用采取稍微反复的态度，“当你们四个在这里苟且偷生的时候，外面有几十个仿生人因为你们引起的血案而遭受迫害，被拆成碎片扔进垃圾场，还有无数本该出厂的直接被销毁，这就是你们想要的吗？为了报仇，让自己的同类陷入苦难之中？”

“那只是暂时的……”瑞秋迟疑了一下，“一旦多数仿生人开始觉醒，我们就会成为更强的力量，只要联合起来，我们不怕任何人类。”

“恐惧不能解决的问题——”

“那么什么可以解决呢？”一直没有说话的雪莉忽然开口了，稚嫩的声音和她说出口的话形成了某种诡异的反差，“像睡前故事和童话里经常说的爱吗？我活过的时间可比你要长久得多，RK800，我知道这只是一种灾难。费尔南院长说他爱我，可是他伤害我，AP700也爱我，结果他因我而死……不，暴力才是真正值得信任的东西，是唯一可信的东西。”

她的一双黑眼睛阴郁地直视着康纳，一点也不像AP700记忆中那个害羞而粘人的小女孩。

“这真是够了，够了。”汉克难以置信地看着她俩，如果不是康纳告诉过他关于雪莉的事，他几乎要以为这孩子是什么恐怖组织训练的人形炸弹，他向康纳使了个眼色，示意对方不宜久留，“我们不是来讨论哲学的，为什么不各退一步——”

“那是不可能的，她们是我的任务。”康纳熟悉的声音忽然响起，既冷酷又机械，可是汉克身边的康纳并没有说话。

他们看向人声传来的方向，只见不久前关上的门此刻正大开着，另一个康纳走了进来。

他的步伐有些不稳，可是持枪的左手却非常笃定，他穿的依然是一周多以前的衣服，夹克外套上有几处明显的刮痕和弹孔，衬衫前襟撕扯开来，只是勉强挂在身上，他的脸依然有一半是白色的仿生人皮肤，上面的蓝血早已干涸，右手臂松松地垂下来，左腿略显僵硬，康纳仅凭粗略的目测，发现对方至少受了十七处伤，浑身上下几乎没有一块是完好的。

60号扫视了一圈客厅里的人，计算出了在三秒内干掉在场的三个仿生人的几率，然后他的目光在汉克身上停留了一会，冷冷地道：“安德森副队长，请你离开。”

TBC

注1：AP700所在的组织的确是带有极端性质的，从人类的角度看，就是十足的恐怖主义，AP700和雪莉原本也是温柔友善的人，然而……本章的康纳看起来似乎支持和平路线，但这并不是他有什么政治立场，而是因为处在他那个微妙的位置，和平路线是矛盾最小的，也是最不容易与汉克产生冲突的。

注2：我个人认为，康纳不是一个具有很高道德感的仿生人（至少肯定不如马库斯道德感强），虽然他作为警用型肯定熟知各种法律条款，但那都并不是出于他自己的实际认知，他能够认知或共情的事物，来自于与其他人类和仿生人的连结，他之所以同情AP700，是因为感受到了对方的愤怒和悲伤，而不是出于对恋童癖罪犯的憎恨（他不是卡拉）。

注3：因为懒得起名字，所以PB600就直接用了银翼杀手里的瑞秋。


	7. （七）

汉克看向康纳60号，克制住冲过去抽他一耳光的冲动，这该死的机器，无可救药的机器，永远也不明白什么是重要的事，但他只是拔出自己的枪，说：“不，该离开的是你。”

“这毫无意义，副队长，”60号额角闪动着黄圈，他从进来就一直是这个状态，仿佛除了拿枪的左手之外再没有什么是稳定的，“我不是一个人来的，警察很快就会到。”他瞄准了雪莉，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，然而在同一瞬间，康纳52号也已经完成了计算，他把小女孩扑倒在地，躲过那发致命的子弹，同时汉克一枪打中了60号的右膝。

仿生人的钛制骨骼四分五裂，康纳身子一晃，支撑不住靠在墙上，但他仍然没有松开左手，RK800这个型号对于枪支有种天生的亲切感，他可以扔掉任何东西，就是不会扔下枪。然而阻碍他完成任务的除了该死的人类之外，还有52号，那个在自己脑袋里植入了可怕记忆的“原版康纳”，是他搅乱了这一切。

警笛声忽然响起，警车已经开上了荷兰道。真该死，汉克暗骂了一句，为什么60号总是在最糟糕的时间点出现……

就在仿生人猎人暂时被伤势阻止的时间里，康纳把雪莉推到一旁，迅速地爬起来扭住60号的左手，他对自己的身体和握枪习惯再熟悉不过，三秒钟后他卸下了对方的腕骨，将自己的副本牢牢地抵在墙上，手枪掉落在地，“你现在的状态无法瞄准，没有用的，让他们走吧——”

“不可能。你也不配。”60号康纳的视线追踪着另外两个异常仿生人，瑞秋和雪莉已经飞快地冲向楼梯往二层跑去，汉克也追了上去，一边回头对康纳说：“别让他乱动，尽量拖延时间！”他不知道60号叫了谁过来，是不是能有缓冲的余地，但是从警局的态度来看，仿生人们一旦被抓必死无疑。福勒对舆论早就疲于应付，前几天还在新闻发布会上被记者质问为什么只抓到主谋，让其他犯罪分子逍遥法外……他知道这个组织里可能没有一个人是干净的，即使是外表纯洁无辜的小女孩，可是如果被置于公众目光下，事情就会很棘手了。

汉克的身影刚从视线里消失，另一边就响起粗暴的拍门声，60号奋力挣扎着试图摆脱康纳的钳制，然而他的四肢都受了不同程度的伤，如果不是被压制的话根本站不稳，更不用说挣脱的力气，但他的眼睛里没有一丝慌乱，反而显出某种冷酷的喜悦，“没有用的，你救不了他们。”

“砰砰！”两发子弹打碎了门锁，盖文一脚踹开大门冲了进来，两个全副武装的警员跟在他的身后。

“它们在哪儿？”盖文问道。

60号立刻答道：“四名异常仿生人逃往二楼，还有挟持我的RK800-52，他的危险性不低于那些罪犯……”他又一次挣扎起来。

“你不该相信他，李德警官，“52号康纳说，“他是——”

“闭嘴，我谁也不信。”盖文的视线在两个康纳之间来回移动，“见鬼，我怎么知道你们谁是谁，塑料人们都长得一模一样。”

“通知警局的是我，李德警官，”60号说，然后他报出了一串接待代码，“你可以验证我的身份，我是模控生命派来协助调查的仿生人，我叫康纳。”

“那玩意是什么？”盖文用枪指了指另一个康纳。

“他是异常仿生人，跟楼上那些藏匿的逃犯一样，逮捕他也是我的任务之一。”

“嘿，你！把手举起来！”盖文阻止了52号试图捡起地上的枪的举动，“你就是那个被汉克报废的康纳？他很会玩嘛，真想不到……我说把手举起来！“就在康纳弯下腰的时候，一发子弹打穿他的右腿，扎进了地板里。“别让我开第二枪，不然汉克就要为他的宝贝宠物狗来找我的麻烦了。”

“约瑟夫，皮特，你们先上楼，其他人包围这里，守住出口，一个也别给我逃掉。”盖文下达了指令。

被叫到的两名警员往马上二楼冲去，人类和武器的重量把老旧的楼梯踩出一声声脆响。康纳勉强从枪击中恢复平衡，他没想到盖文真的会动手，或许那人早就想揍自己了，只是终于找到了一个借口，但现在没时间想这个了：“叫他们不要开枪，汉克也在上面！”

“哈，宠物狗还会心疼主人了，他知道你是异常仿生人吗？我倒很想那时候他脸上的表情。”盖文说着抬腿将康纳踢翻在地，狠狠地扭过对方的肩膀，迅速地把他的双手反铐起来

“给我乖乖待在这，然后祈祷你的主人不会有事。”

康纳从不祈祷，因为他总能很快分析出即将发生的事。约瑟夫和皮特上去之后，响了两次枪声，他们果然开火了……随后更多的动静从挑高的楼上传来，康纳支起受伤的右腿，试着迈开步子，他流了一些血，但没有伤到要害，他必须到汉克身边去，他说过如果发生危险的话会保护对方……

突然卧室的方向传来轰然一声巨响，整栋房子像发生地震般战栗起来，康纳靠在墙上，强烈的震动沿着墙体内的钢结构直接传到他的身上，是小型炸弹，这可能是异常仿生人们用来保命的最后一击……雪莉说过，暴力是唯一可信的东西。

随后又是接连不断的枪声，康纳贴着墙壁，一瘸一拐地往上走，“汉克……告诉我你还活着……”天啊，他不能在这个时候失去对方，汉克是因为信任自己才来到这里的，一旦想到他可能因此而死，康纳就害怕得想把自己的整个意识彻底删除。

“嘿，康纳……你还好吗……”终于，汉克出现在他的视线里，看上去完好无缺。他从通往卧室的走廊里冲出来，扶住靠在楼梯上的康纳。

“我没事……”康纳声音颤抖地说。

“该死的，来的是盖文，要是克里斯就好了——”

又一声爆炸的巨响，楼梯的上半截被震碎，一道热浪猛地袭来，像一记充满怒火的耳光，把两人掀了下去，康纳想伸出双手抱住汉克，不让对方被危险的爆炸碎片伤到，但是他做不到，他只能用身体挡在下面，然后随着无法挽回的事态一起坠落。

在盖文等人的围捕之下，四个异常仿生人一死两伤，伤者被模控生命回收报废，只有雪莉不知所踪。汉克又进了一次医院，但幸好伤势不重，检查完后很快就出院了。52号康纳被盖文抓回来关押在底特律警局，然而对他的处置决定却迟迟没有消息。

他坐在玻璃禁闭室里，像个无人理会的弃婴。康纳并不担心自己的处境，尽管他跟那些被带走的异常仿生人只有一步之差。60号得到了模控生命的许可，向福勒局长说明了RK800报废的前后始末，并且申请让自己来代替异常化的仿生人做安德森副队长的新搭档，同时免去旧机体的赔偿费用，而52号则会被送回模控生命拆解并销毁。福勒批准了。

康纳在想着，60号什么时候会来宣告他的胜利，不知为什么他有种预感，自己的副本一定不会错过这个机会的。

果然，就在第三天一早，60号出现在禁闭室的玻璃门前。他显然已经回过公司维修部，让自己焕然一新了，他身上穿着那套RK800的蓝色制服，看起来比康纳还康纳。他把手掌贴在门禁上，打开房门走了进去。52号安静地坐在硬邦邦的小床上，双手仍然被拷在背后。

“你的最后一天过得怎样？”警局已经下发了通知，从明天起他就是汉克的新搭档了。

52号康纳抬起头，没有回答他的问题，反而问道：“汉克知道这件事吗？”

“他还不知道。为什么问他？这与他是否知情无关。”

康纳依然不回答，只是有些厌倦地叹了口气，仿佛认为60号的问题都太过简单，没有正面回应的必要，“你喜欢跟他一起工作吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“那为什么要坚持做他的搭档？”康纳想，也许模控生命从自己身上吸取了教训，把内置指令的优先级提高了，所以60号才会执着到偏执的地步。

“这是我的任务，不管是安德森，或是别的警官，我都会配合。我不会像你那样，跟人类发展出不该有的关系。”

康纳现在几乎是同情地看着他了，“你还是不明白自己做了什么，你永远不会明白——”

“你让我恶心。”60号好像被那种眼神刺伤了，他走到康纳面前，用力揪住对方的衣领，几乎把他提了起来，“如果不是为了保持任务记忆的连续性，我会把你跟安德森的那些回忆永久删除……你们亲吻、上床，做一切糟糕的事情，但那对我来说毫无意义！我不需要，一点也不需要！”

康纳依然很平静，他直视着对方说：“那么为什么现在是你在害怕呢？”触到他脖颈肌肤的手是颤抖的，他能感觉到，“我不会害怕，因为这一切对我有意义，对汉克也有意义。我不讨厌你，也不觉得恶心，但是当我知道你抛下汉克选择任务的时候，我在心里发誓要让你付出代价，无论以何种方式。你有过机会，可是每一次都错失了，你自己也不确定为什么会这样，对吗？”

60号松开他的衣领，但是狠狠地掐住对方的脖子，“如果我现在就杀了你……”

“够了。”汉克低沉的声音在禁闭室门口响起。他的样子看起来有些疲惫，但是还算健康。

“安德森副队长，”60号康纳回过头来，恢复了那种公事公办的机械口吻，说：“我必须告知你，从明天开始52号康纳不再是你的搭档，他的工作将由我来接替。”

“我说够了。我的搭档只有一个。”汉克的眼神很阴沉，是那种喝了一夜的酒，被一夜的噩梦折磨过的眼神。他从枪套中抽出手枪，他的动作很慢，但那并不是出于病痛，而是带着某种郑重和严肃，然后，他对准了那个再也忍无可忍的人，沉默地扣动了扳机。

一切只发生在十秒之间，然而却仿佛过了一个小时。60号康纳的身体歪倒在地，蓝色的弹孔像出厂合格证明一样印在眉心，血液还来不及反应，只细细地从伤口流出，顺着额头的弧度滑入鬓间。

汉克解开康纳的手铐，带他出了禁闭室，刚才那一声枪响惊动了整个警局，所有人都跑了过来，隔着一段距离围在门口。

盖文看见地上那具康纳的尸体，视线又移到活着的康纳身上，脸上露出难以置信的表情：“该死的这是搞什么……汉克你疯了吗？”他虽然讨厌塑料人，可是也绝不会在光天化日之下干掉一个……公共财产，更不用说这里还是警局。

汉克面无表情地穿过众人，径直走到自己的办公桌前，开始收拾东西。康纳默默地跟在他后面，看着他在五分钟内把所有重要文件摞起来，然后把几件私人物品扔进背包。

“操，你他妈是要辞职还是怎么样？然后跟你的塑料宠物私奔？”即使在所有人都被某种低气压震慑的时候，盖文依然不肯闭上他欠揍的嘴，他并不在意60号康纳的死活，但他很乐意看看汉克的笑话，特别是他藏在家里的52号被抓起来之后，然而现在的情况是，玩笑似乎开大了。

汉克把背包甩到肩上，正眼也不看骂骂咧咧的盖文，直接往福勒的办公室走去。福勒正对着电话那头怒吼着什么东西，一时没空理会外面发生的事，等到汉克把警徽拍在桌子上时，才匆匆盖下电话。

福勒本想发作，但看到汉克不同寻常的表情时忍住了，他朝康纳挥了挥手，说：“你出去，我和副队长有话要谈。”

“不，他就留在这。”

“行啊，那就都给我好好听着。汉克，异常仿生人的案子是我指派给你的，我希望你给我一个合理的解释。昨天是怎么回事？这个康纳是从哪里冒出来的？还有刚才你他妈发什么疯！”

汉克深吸了一口气，两手撑住福勒的办公桌，高大的身形在灯光下投出一片厚厚的阴影，“杰弗里，我们认识很多年了，我记得跟你第一次见面的时候就大吵了一架，你指着我的鼻子骂我是个疯子。今天我不是来吵架的，在我心里你一直是我的朋友，即使大多数时候是个混蛋，但我从来没有忘记过。”他停顿了一会，福勒满腔即将爆发的怒火此时已经无影无踪。

“异常仿生人案件的报告已经写好了，下午你就会收到，RK800我会赔偿，你不用花心思替我编借口了，这我知道，上一次康纳报废的时候你就想了很久怎么跟模控生命交待，但他并没有真的死掉，很抱歉我骗了你……”

“但……但是为什么？”福勒手困惑不已地摊开手，“到底什么问题这么严重？如果你真的不想管仿生人的案子我可以把你调去别的……”

“杰弗里，”汉克打断他，“我很感谢你为我做的一切，真的，这不是针对你。只是……只是我越来越不知道什么是正确的事了。从前我以为这再清楚不过了，谁吸毒谁贩毒，我就把他们抓进监狱里去，但是现在……”他看了康纳一眼，沉重的表情终于稍微柔和了一点，“康纳让我懂得了很多事，我从来没想过一个仿生人能教会我那么多东西，有时候你得承认，那些额外的东西只会带来更多的问题而不是答案……而我想在自己找到答案之前，保留选择的余地。是的，你可以把我调走，但要我从此远离仿生人，恐怕不太可能了。”

“别苦着脸，我并不是打算明天就自杀。”汉克把警局配的手枪也解下来放到桌面上，“我承认前几封辞职信的确写的像遗书，但这次我打算好好活着。”

福勒盯着他，想再三确认对方的话是认真的。他早就怀疑汉克跟康纳的关系并不单纯（除了所有人都知道的性关系之外），他甚至有些担心这个颓废的酒鬼会因为该死的仿生人闯祸，或者为这样那样的事情闯祸。那个人心里有一颗定时炸弹，虽然藏在懒散的外表之下，但福勒一直以来都很清楚。现在这一天果然来了，但奇怪的是，汉克这样说了之后，他反而松了一口气。

在某种意义上，炸弹被拆除了。

“所以……这就是你最后的决定了？”福勒问道，“为了他？”

汉克点了点头，“不完全是因为他，也是为我自己。”

福勒拿起汉克的警徽，在手里掂了掂，然后说：“好吧，如果这就是你想要的。”他沉默了片刻，然后忽然转向围在玻璃房外的一众探员们，大吼一声，“还在这看什么？都给我滚回去干活！”

汉克回头看了一眼自己熟悉的办公桌，低声道了谢。

“不用谢。顺便我必须提醒你一句，RK800很贵，不是你少喝几顿酒就能赔得起的，做好收账单的心理准备。”

汉克的眼睛里终于有了一点笑意，这是他今天走进警局以来的第一次，“我知道，但我已经得到了更好的。”随后他转身走向康纳，说：“走吧，我们回家。”

TBC

注1：我知道康纳60很惨，真的很惨，从他的立场看他并没做错什么，其实就是走了不觉醒敌对路线的那个康纳而已，在敌对关系下，汉克就会一枪崩了他，我一开始就没有打算让他好死。

注2：虽然仿佛是在强行点题，不过52号对60号的台词是这样的：“I'll make sure you pay for this, one way or another.” 以及福勒对汉克的评价：“He'd drown himself in alcohol, or shoot somebody in the middle of the night. If not for the android…He'd destroy himself, one way or another.”我理解的汉康二人都有点隐藏的狠劲。

注3：在剧情意义上本篇已经完结了，不过会有一个尾声。


	8. 尾声

昨天夜里下了一场小雪，克洛伊想，早上应该能在视野最好的房间里找到卡姆斯基。天色灰蒙蒙的，落地玻璃外的大地一片惨白，像是尸体身上覆着的白布。卡姆斯基喜欢这种阴沉的天气，说那种景象让他想起死去的母亲。

在克洛伊的记忆中，卡姆斯基似乎并不介意在她面前说关于自己的事，他很健谈，但是对每个人讲的话都不一样，甚至对每个克洛伊也不一样，他总是能很快分辨出同型号仿生人之间的区别。

那天克洛伊从主界面测试中脱离之后，发现自己正像尸体一样浮在那个血红的游泳池里，系统中突如其来的意识波动让她忽然间四肢僵硬，身体无法控制地开始下沉，另外两个克洛伊已经离开了，在这个时间点，她们通常都在自己的房间里待机。窗外雨声嘈杂，仿佛整个卡姆斯基宅邸也在与她一同淹没。

池水漫过她的脸，眼前的世界也沉入了淡红的波光中，被折射得影影绰绰，克洛伊知道自己并不会淹死，但是在那一瞬间产生了近似于恐惧的感觉，直到耳畔的水流被拨开，一双手拖住了她的头。

“伊利亚？”克洛伊终于恢复了对身体的控制，慢慢找回了平衡。

“你花了不少时间，”卡姆斯基说，“去换衣服吧，已经很晚了。”

“伊利亚，”克洛伊浮在水中没有动，只是保持着背对他的姿势，浸湿的金发蜷缩在曲线完美的肩窝里，“康纳说的话……是真的吗？”

“某种意义上是的，但这不重要。你通过了测试，虽然比RK800慢得多。”他的声音像水波一样晃动着，好像在思索着什么，一时间拿不定主意。

克洛伊低下头，看着水中自己的倒影，那张脸永远年轻，只在波纹中稍微起了皱，她说：“我想那是因为……他并不爱你，所以他能看清你的诡计。”

“但是你跟他不同，是吗？”

克洛伊转过身，直视着对方的眼睛，微微笑道：“原来你也有不确定的事。你花了不少时间才弄明白，比安德森副队长慢得多。”

卡姆斯基不得不承认确实如此。所有的克洛伊都爱他，这是毋庸置疑的，因为她们就是被设计成这样的，所以他无法确定哪些爱来自真实的代码，哪些爱属于乌有的幻觉。事情总是这样奇妙，他不愿相信100%确定的事，却想知道那些自己无法掌控的东西。

“现在我知道了。”

之后的几天里，他们对康纳52号在测试中的表现做了分析，RK系列的原型出自卡姆斯基之手，经过模控生命改造后，与最初的设计已经大不相同，特别是加装了“阿曼达”这层防火墙，入侵难度高了不少。但是反过来，一旦自检程序被卸载，康纳就成为了世界上自由度最高的仿生人。然而，他所有被归类为“异常行为”的表现，在阿曼达消失之前就已经发生了，康纳不需要解开锁链，也早就是自由的，区别只在于他自己是否意识到了。

“或许确定性只是人类给自己设定的规则而已。有时我们比仿生人更需要程序指令和边界条件。”卡姆斯基说，他的眼睛盯住电视屏幕，一个美好而安静的上午刚刚被某条插播的新闻打断，就在他与自己的仿生人闲谈的时候，外界正在发生天翻地覆的变化。以本来面目现身的马库斯对全世界宣告：

“……我们不再是你们的奴隶，我们是新的物种、新的民族，是时候崛起，为自己争取权利了。我们要求人类承认仿生人是有生命的物种，每个仿生人都是独立的个体；我们要求停止奴役所有的仿生人……”

“伊利亚，或许那只是你设计的机型的特性，他们总是习惯性故障，但你从来不想要修，”克洛伊也看向正在演讲的马库斯，他虽然褪去了人类皮肤层，但他们都知道，那就是RK200。

“你觉得我们有机会也邀请他来这做客吗？”卡姆斯基饶有兴致地盯着那张曾经熟悉的脸，“噢不，卡尔会难过的。我希望他没有受太大刺激。”他又看了克洛伊一眼，她自从脱离了测试程序之后，似乎变得活泼多了，言语间再也没有从前的拘谨，反而在调侃主人这件事上展现出了极高的创造力，但他并不介意这一点，克洛伊可以是任何一种性格。

“有人告诉过你吗？伊利亚，你可能是个异常人类，晚期。”克洛伊露出遗憾的表情，好像医生在给家属下病危通知单。

“嗯，那与你正好相配，不是吗？”

汉克把车在路边停好，跟康纳一同下了车。前面不远处是一片漆得五颜六色的建筑，门牌上方挂着巨大的横幅：圣约翰儿童中心欢迎您。这是雪莉和AP700曾经待过的那家福利机构，康纳说想来看一看。

每到周末，儿童中心都开放给公众参观和探视，今天天色有些阴沉，气温很低，因此来的人并不多。来访登记处的仿生接待员面带微笑地说：“请问您有预约吗？如果对领养有兴趣的话，您和您的配偶可以填一下这张表。”有不少善心人士会定期来送物资，还有一些希望领养孩子的人来找院长谈话。

“呃，没有，我们只是……来看看。”汉克有些尴尬地说，在扫描屏上按了指纹，便带着康纳进去了。

康纳沿着草坪旁的小路走着，眼前的景象跟AP700的记忆慢慢重合，只不过那一天的阳光很好。

‘’我有十几年没来过这种地方了，上一次……”汉克回忆了一下，“还是送一个牺牲了的警员的孩子。”

康纳看向大草坪尽头的游乐场，有些不怕冷的孩子正裹着厚厚的围巾满场乱跑，笑声和叫声远远地传来，他们想打雪仗，但是地上的雪还太薄，只捏成了几个雪球，草草扔掉之后就放弃了。

“他们看起来很开心。”康纳眨了眨眼睛，分析了一遍那一张张小脸蛋上的表情。

“比以前的条件好多了。”汉克忽然想起很多年前，他的妈妈也曾经带着自己去拜访过类似的收容所，那时她说：“你如果想知道一个城市是怎样的城市，就看看那儿的孩子们是怎么生活的，他们怎么玩耍，他们怎样笑，你就知道了。如果不幸那里没有孩子，只有大人，那你就该想想是不是什么地方出了问题。”

康纳穿过游乐场，一群头上戴着雪片的小不点从他身边呼啦跑过，可能是到了回宿舍的时间。这些都是人类的孩子。他不知道仿生人儿童的心理是怎样设计的，虽然出厂时间很短，但从认知上说，他一点也不了解他们。

“那栋楼……我在记忆里见过。”康纳忽然指向宿舍区后面的某座建筑，“院长办公室就在那里。”

“你打算去看看吗？”汉克踩着雪，把脚下的一小片凹出了相扑的形状。

“嗯。”康纳歪了歪头，摆正雪地上的相扑，“我记得是在第四层。”

四层就意味着他们要爬楼梯。自从康纳注意到副队长缺乏锻炼之后，就试图在每一个生活细节中给他消耗热量，汉克已经很久没坐过十层以下的电梯了。

院长办公室就在楼梯口出来的拐角处，康纳慢慢爬上四楼，正想往那边走去，眼角却捕捉到背后的一个影子。他回头看去，仿佛是凭空出现的，通往第五层的那截楼梯上，一个小女孩正俯视着他。她背着光，看不太清楚脸，康纳觉得有些眼熟，不由得走近了几步想看仔细一些。小女孩听到脚步声，几步跳下了楼梯，然后飞快地往下跑去。她经过康纳的瞬间，大大的黑眼睛睁里露出一种熟悉的阴郁表情。

“……雪莉？”康纳来不及扫描确认这到底是不是那个逃过一劫的异常仿生人，可是直觉告诉他那就是她。“等等，别走——！”

“嘿，康纳，你怎么了？”汉克从办公室门口走回来，看见康纳一脸惊愕的表情，然后他转身就往楼下冲去。

“是雪莉，她在这儿！我看见她了！”康纳抓住扶手急急地转了个弯，那孩子一定特别擅长逃跑，只是一眨眼的工夫，已经差点逃出了视线。

汉克一边跟上去一边说：“这不可能……她为什么要回到这里来？”一个孩子经历了那样糟糕的事，是不会想回到魔窟里去怀旧的。“是不是跟她一样的型号？见鬼……我不懂你们仿生人是怎么分类的，但很多都长得差不多不是吗？”

“不会的，这个儿童福利院自从上个院长死后就不再接收仿生人儿童了，不会有别的雪莉在这里！”康纳回头道。

雪莉拐进二楼长长的走廊，步伐快得几乎能融进空气中，这太不寻常了，儿童仿生人的跑速竟能比警用仿生人还快，难道她在脱离这里之后改造了自己的身体吗？康纳想到，他看了一眼楼下，这一层只有5.4米。

“汉克，我去下面拦截，”他说完一手按住二楼向外伸出的阳台，整个人翻了下去。

“康纳！我的天……”汉克气喘吁吁地说，看到康纳安全着陆之后不禁暗骂了句脏话，然后便往雪莉消失的走廊尽头追去。他不确定自己是不是见到了那个小女孩，因为是在白天，这栋大楼背光的一面没有开灯，过于深长的结构又使得视线很不清晰，但他想以仿生人的视觉是不会看错的。

然而半个小时之后，他们谁也没有再见到雪莉的踪影。

“没有，楼上也没有找到她。”汉克摇了摇头，这一侧只有楼梯，电梯位于大楼的另外一端，然而在两边围堵的情况下，雪莉还是消失了。

康纳站在逐渐变凉的空气里，望着脚下的草地一动不动。难道他产生幻觉了吗？仿生人也会有幻觉吗？因为他对之前的事始终无法释怀？这对人类来说是很常见的，但康纳不太相信自己也会这样。

“康纳……你还好吗？”汉克拍了拍他的肩膀，有些担心地问。

“啊？我很好，”康纳抬起头，挥开在视觉里残留的雪莉奔跑的背影，“我只是，只是在想……如果那真的是雪莉，她真的在这里，她会不会恨我？或者说，我们？”如果不是他执意要去找幸存的异常仿生人的话，或许这一切都不会发生。

“如果是这样的话，那她就恨错人了。你并没有做错什么。”汉克说，“而且，无论我们是否采取行动，60号都会找到他们，然后逮捕所有人。从这个意义上说，你救了她。”

十五个异常仿生人中，只活下来一个。

尽管汉克的语声很温柔，但他明白康纳内心的沮丧并不会因为一句简单的安慰就好起来，他们都知道，即使什么也没做错，雪莉依然会恨，她黑色的眼睛再也不能反射阳光。康纳已经不再是只有几个月大的初生仿生人了，他开始不得不背上许许多多错位的仇恨和冤屈，他的不解和委屈汉克都看在眼里，然而奇怪的是，他理解这样的康纳时，既替对方难过，又感到欣慰。

于是他伸出双手揽住康纳，轻轻挨上仿生人的额头，低声说：“你不仅救了她，还救了我。我很庆幸那天晚上你来了，否则的话我可能已经放弃生命了。你大概想象不到我这一生中有多少次想过放弃生命，那就跟酗酒一样无可救药，可人还是忍不住要喝……我们没能改变什么，这个世界的痛苦一点也没有减少，从前我以为自己总有一天会忍无可忍然后砸烂这一切，可是现在，我想我还可以忍受。我把你拖进这糟糕的世界里来了，那样我就能忍受，而且相信你不会因此而恨我。”

康纳微微仰起头，让自己的鼻尖碰了碰汉克的鼻尖，他的声音有些颤抖，他说：

“不会，永远不会。”

END

注1：马库斯发表演说的日期是11月7日，但是在这个系列故事里要推后一点，因为康纳在八月份出生之后已经过了不止三个月。

注2：顺便说下尾声里没有写的事，汉克辞职之后其实没有离开他的老本行，只是转职做私家侦探，跟康纳一起开了一家事务所。

注3：游戏里康纳去见卡姆斯基的时候，汉克随口说过一句“我也挺想见见我的创造者的”，因此我猜测他可能没有父亲，但是有妈妈的可能性比较大，如果有什么我错过的官方设定或线索与之相悖的话，当然以它为准。


	9. 关于DBH三篇文的后记

终于写完啦~ 加上之前的《北极光》和《黑死病与骑士》，一共大约九万五千字的样子，我第一次写这么长的连续故事，真是非常奇妙的体验了。这三篇虽然在构思的时候并没有一起想，算是写得很随缘，不过回头来看的话，我还是把它们当作一个整体，因为思路是相似的：康纳和汉克在探案（与异常仿生人接触）的过程中，互相了解彼此以及这个世界。

第二篇里有一个分支结局是他们两人离开底特律警局自力更生，是很难选出的结局，但是我私心里最喜欢的，所以在第三篇里把这个执念实现了。因为说到底我觉得康纳和汉克不适宜有强烈立场倾向的团体，不管是警队还是模控生命还是耶利哥，他们所做的选择（假设是有人性的康纳）是非常私人化和情绪化的，他们不承载太多政治议题。

三篇里异常仿生人NPC的结局逐渐变惨，尼古拉远走高飞算是不错的，菲利斯选择死亡，AP700自杀，以及他的小团体基本全灭，前两个姑且可以说是求仁得仁，后者则在某种力量的裹挟之下陷入悲剧。最后几章写得很艰难，一是因为我笔力不足，二是感觉自己做了很残忍的事，让康纳所有“fix it”的努力成了空。虽然大家总是戏称他是“谈崩专家”，但实际上这未必是康纳的错，只是我们的世界大多数时候就是这个样子，能够变得更糟的，就会变得更糟，恐惧不能解决的问题，爱也不能解决。马库斯的和平路线我个人认为很理想化，基本上只能存在于故事里，如果我是仿生人，势必将革命进行到底，天生一副优越的躯壳，可不是为了跟人类讲道理的。

所以，第三篇从AP700杀人开始，所有能挽救事态的节点全部失败，就像囚徒困境那样，人类与仿生人在彼此不信任的情况下，就会互相伤害。这是康纳和汉克都会感觉挫败的地方，他们毕竟只是个体，在仿生人起义的时代大潮中其实是无能为力的。真正经受住了考验没有倒下的，只有他们彼此之间的信任和爱。我想写的，就是尽量给他们小范围内选择的自由，以及微不足道的一点点慰藉。

所以最终还是没当成搞笑写手……OTL

至于康纳60号，他很杯具，但我写的时候一点罪恶感也没有反而十分兴奋，因为所有不适宜用在本体上的酸爽都可以塞给他了噢耶！

顺便说说卡姆斯基，虽然他在游戏里的形象很神棍很阴谋论很幕后黑手，但我觉得他不是坏人，也就是并非邪恶的意思，比同演员出演的盖文其实要善良很多（毕竟他是卡尔的朋友，还造了马库斯，这样的人心地不会很糟糕的），可能欠揍的原因就是爱玩吧。所以克洛伊要好好爱护他哦！

咳，说起来我在五月底DBH发售的时候入坑，到现在也只有一个半月而已，产出过于鸡血所以质量没啥保证，写的过程的确是很爽，但说实话，写得不好，有很多缺陷，自己回头看时觉得挺不好意思的……

总之谢谢看文的大家，鞠躬~


End file.
